Cold Hearted Killer
by IchigoTango
Summary: I don't really know how to make a summary of it....Bakura has feelings for Ryou, people thinks he killed Ryou, Yaoi and lemon. COMPLETED
1. The beginning of the nightmares

Author's Notes: This story is probably going to be messed up, but I'll try my best. This fic may contain Yaoi and fluff. There may be some disturbing comments within hikari/yami establishments.I am not too sure what's going to happen yet, whether it's angst or fluff or what, so be prepared for the worst. I don't know the character's decks that well, so I'm just making up their strategies as I go.  
  
I do not own any Yugioh characters or cards.  
  
Italics=dreams or thinking and such.  
  
Bold Italics= Opponent thinking.  
  
Blah= Yami to Yugi or Marik to Malik through link  
  
/Blah/=Yugi to Yami or Malik to Marik through link.  
  
It was a cold dark night in Egypt. The stars twinkled brightly in the midnight-blue sky. A full moon hung low from the heavens and cast an eerie blueish green shadow across the land. Theif King Bakura sat with his back against the dust covered wall of a newly built pyramid, laughing to himself as the winds picked up.Tonight was the night. He would summon his ultimate monster and claim the throne from the Pharoah.  
  
His laughter got louder and louder until it became completely uncontrolable. The sound of his laughter echoed throughout the land. The Theif King looked up at the full moon and his eye glimmered.............  
  
Bakura awoke in a cold sweat. He had remembered that day, when everything went wrong. That day was the day he got trapped in the millenium ring for 3000 years.That was the day he swore revenge.........  
  
But this day was different. Much different. Nothing could make this day go wrong. Nothing at all. Bakura swung his legs over the edge of the bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He stuck his hand out and opened his dresser. He wanted to be well dressed for this occasion. You see, this was the day before the anniversary of that dreaded day 3000 years ago, and Bakura had plans for it.  
  
Bakura dressed himself quickly and went downstairs. Ryou was already awake and eating breakfast.  
  
"Your breakfast is on the counter,Bakura. You should eat it quick, it's probably getting cold." Ryou said as Bakura bounded down the steps. Bakura grabbed the plate and a fork in almost one movement and sat down across the table from Ryou.  
  
He instantly started scarfing down the food, choking every once and a while, and Ryou stared at him in disgust. "You are going to get sick if you keep eating like that, Bakura. Maybe you should try to think about...table manners or how not to choke while eating."  
  
Bakura just grunted and kept scarfing down the food. Once the food was gone or at least off of the plate- (Bakura had flung some food off of his fork while trying to eat)- he got up and bounded out of the door, forgetting to say goodbye to Ryou. "Goodbye to you too then...." Ryou said as he continued to eat his breakfast.  
  
Although Ryou would never admit it, he felt a little crushed when Bakura didn't say goodbye. Bakura always said goodbye, no matter what......................  
  
Bakura walked down the streets of Domino, being sure to enjoy every detail of this glorious, sunny morning. He looked around exubrently into every store window he came to. Then he saw something. Something in a store window. The store was apparantly out of buisness, but he could have sworn he saw something beside the obviously out-of-date manakin move.(I don't know how to spell manakin)  
  
He squinted against the blinding morning sun to get a better veiw. He started walking towards the window and he looked in. It was definately a closed store- the manakin was wearing a lime-green jumper with a burgundy tank top under it. The ends of the leggings were frilled aswell as her socks that were in yellow sandals that strapped halfway up the leg. Definately out of buisness for a while. A long while.A very long while.....(Fwahahaha)  
  
He walked, unnoticed, to the shop's door. It was wooden and you could barely see the 'closed' sign past the grime that had managed to imbed into the glass.Bakura twisted the knob slightly and was quite surprised to find that it actually turned. He was at once filled with exitement aswell as curiosity. He had to see what was in the store. He just had to.  
  
Bakura twisted the handle the rest of the way and pushed the door slightly open. It was surprising that no one was paying any attention to him, even in broad daylight. He payed no attention to that fact and fully opened the door. After looking around to make sure no one was watching him, he walked through the doorway and shut the moulding door behind him.  
  
There were cobwebs on the walls, cabinets and shelves. A layer of dust and years of grime covered the floor. Bakura looked around the room twice before making any movements.He was in anticipation. He knew there was something there, he just knew it. He had to find it.  
  
Bakura walked past the counter and into the next room. Although he had never been in this store before, he seemed to know exactly where to go.There seemed to be a hole in the floor close to the wall in the very back. Bakura started walking towards it. He was filled with exitement. He lifted the loose floor board and found a schimitar. (I don't know how to spell that either -)  
  
The schimitar was encrested with jewels. Some of them were most rare; haven't been seen for 3 millenia. Bakura couldn't control himself. He wanted that schimitar. He reached in and - with utmost care- withdrew it from its enclosement. It shimmered in the dim light that came from the open door in which Bakura had entered. He took the schimitar and hid it under his coat. He had to show Ryou.  
  
A blade came out of nowhere and stabbed him in the back. Bakura didn't have a clear veiw of who it was yet. The blade stabbed repeatedly and screams of agony filled the room. The victim turned around. It was Ryou. A sharp pain jabbed at Bakura's stomach. Ryou had a small trickle of blood coming from the corner of his mouth and he was having troubles breathing.  
  
Ryou looked up at his killer with tearful, wide eyes. A drop of blood ran off of the blade and hit the floor. Once again it stabbed Ryou, only this time in the chest. Ryou coughed and blood came out of his mouth. It splattered down the front of his sweatshirt and onto his pants. Ryou fell from sitting position.  
  
There was a cruel laugh as a pool of blood formed under Ryou. "Why?" Ryou asked in his feeble voice, "Why did you do this...to.....me........?" Ryou's head fell to the floor and he stared at the ceiling with glassy eyes. There was more laughing , as if the killer was pleased with himself. So very pleased.......................  
  
Author's Notes: Alright...It turned out a little more sadistic than I had planned.....I have no Idea why I made Ryou die. I'll probably be beating myself up about it too.........Hope you liked the first chappie. The second chappie is coming soon......I hope...................- R&R!!!!!!!!!! Don't be surprised if something totally unexpected happens. 


	2. The nightmares Continue

Author's Notes: This is my fav. story that I have ever written. I got so mad at myself for making Ryou die.....but it's all part of the plot. Well , If your dieing of curiosity, read on. This chappie is going to be longer than the first--hopefully.......  
  
I do not own any Yugioh characters, and if I did the readers would probably sue me for killing Ryou in my story.  
  
By the way, how do you pronounce Ryou anyway? Some ppl spell it Ryo so I really have no clue is clueless  
  
Bakura stirred in his sleep. This nightmare had occured every night for the past three weeks now. A drop of sweat ran down the side of Bakura's face. His breathing was broken and quick.  
  
The knife stabbed repeatedly until Ryou fell to the floor, glassy eyed, staring at the ceiling.....  
  
Bakura's eyes flashed open and he sat bolt upright in his bed. The blankets were wrapped around him in akward ways. He probably could never get wrapped up in it the exact same way again. Bakura stood up and bolted to Ryou's room , tripping over his legs that were entangled in the blankets.  
  
"RYOU!!" Ryou's eyes opened and he fell off the side of the bed. Two seconds later his face peeked up from the floor.  
  
"Bakura, why have you been doing this lately? Are you mad at me or something? A way to get revenge?" Ryou got up and sat on his bed. He looked at Bakura with his intriguing , chocolate-brown eyes that were now flickering with curiosity.  
  
Bakura sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. He looked into Ryou's radiant eyes and felt his heart slow down to its normal pace. "It's just that....I thought you....I've been having this dream and....never mind."  
  
Bakura took this time now to unwrap his legs so he could walk back to his bedroom. He threw the blanket onto his bed and went to the washroom. He turned on the taps and put his hands under the flow of the water. He splashed some water on his face and reached for a towel. After drying his face he turned the taps off and went downstairs.  
  
Ryou was waiting for him at the table. "Are you sure you're okay Bakura? You don't look so well." Ryou had a habit of being worried whenever things were going a little strange. "I'm fine, Ryou. I just....never mind. Breakfast looks good." Bakura sat down and started to eat his bacon. It was perfect, as usual. Ryou was a great cook. Probably from all of the years of being alone.  
  
"Hey. Ryou. Uhm....I'm going out with some of the guys tonight.....would you like to.....uh... what I'm trying to say is....would you.....argh! Would you like to go......with us.....you know only if you want to of course...."  
  
Ryou laughed at Bakura's attempt to invite him. "Of course." Bakura smiled and scratched the back of his head. "I've never had to do that before, you know?" Bakura was laughing almost as hard as Ryou was. "I-hehe- I know. Feels weird being nice once and a while doesn't it? hehehe" They continued to laugh until their food was all finished.  
  
Bakura stood and went to the door. "Um..Bakura?"  
  
"Mmmm?"  
  
"Do you intend to walk around Domino in your boxers?"  
  
Bakura looked down and sure enough, he was still wearing his boxers. They both laughed. He had to admit though, it would look pretty funny having a 3000 year old dead guy walking down the street in his boxers.He made haste up the stairs and into his room.  
  
Bakura threw on a T-shirt and a pair of jeans and came downstairs. He looked in and grinned what he hoped to be a disarming grin. Aparantly it was because Ryou turned a slight shade of pink. Bakura stepped into a pair of runners and looked up. "See ya!" And he left the house. "Bye!" Ryou shouted after him.  
  
Bakura walked around Domino for a while. It was a pretty good day for a walk after all. It was sunny and warm, not even a wisp of a cloud in the sky. Today was a special day. It was Ryou's birthday, and Bakura wanted to get something special.  
  
Bakura's attidude changed durastically since the first occurance of that dream. He was a little scared of it actually happening. He had been playing detective for several days and as much as he hated to admit it, it felt pretty damn good.  
  
It was a great day for Bakura indeed. He was a little hyper-active though. He half-skipped down the streets of Domino. Bakura looked in the windows of every shop. He came to the Kame Game shop. For the Hell of things, he decided to go in.  
  
"Hey! Anyone here?! " Bakura was a little impatient, but he always was. Yugi's Grandpa came from the back room. "Hello. How may I--oh my---what do you want from me you fiend?!" It was quite obvious that Gramps here was still a little frightened of Bakura.  
  
"Relax, old man. I am here to buy something for my Hikari. It is his birthday today and I am feeling extra-charitable." He took a gander at everything, and in the corner of the store he found something. It was round and multi-colored. It was tranclucent. The side of this orb had something engraved on it, in English. Bakura couldn't read it.  
  
"What does this say?" Bakura asked in a somewhat demanding manner. "It says: Those who fear the past beware the future." said Grandpa in a matter- of-factly voice. "I'll take it. How much?" Bakura asked distractedly. "20 yen." Bakura reached in his pocket and took out fifty yen. "Keep the change." and Bakura left in a daze.  
  
The blade penetrated Ryou's skin, sinking deep into the muscle tissue. "Why? Why are you doing this?" Ryou's question spilled from his mouth along with a heavy stream of blood. He coughed on the new stream that was making its way down the middle of Ryou's lip.  
  
It was becoming agonizing. Ryou's wounds throbbed and bled. A harsh voice was heard. "Life is not worth living so long as you survive." And and axe came flying out of nowhere, imbedding itself into Ryou's skull. Ryou's magnificent silvery-white hair was beginning to go red with blood. Ryou hit the floor with the impact of the axe and an enormous pool of blood was surrounding his body.  
  
Bakura tried to sit up in the bed but he couldn't. His arms and legs were strapped down to a table and a very bright light was hanging over his head. Bakura screamed and flailed trying to break free, but it was no use. He was stuck. "Calm down. You are going to be ok." The voice was calm and patient, yet it seemed to echo on in Bakura's head.  
  
Before he knew what he was doing he started screaming at the top of his lungs. Where was he? How the hell did he get there? "Doctor! Doctor he's becoming unstable again. Doctor quick!" There was a slight pinching sensation and he was drained of all his energy. He couldn't yell even if his life depended on it. He was weak.  
  
"Alright. You can move him to his room now. He's quite calm. I don't believe you'll get a rise out of him." The voices were becoming more distant. He couldn't think. His eyes closed and the ability to see,hear and feel left him.  
  
Bakura opened his eyes slowly. He had no idea how much time had passed. His head felt like lead and he could barely move his arms. "Wh-where am I?" His voice was raspy, hardly audible. His tongue felt like chalk and his throat hurt. Then he remembered the voices. Rage built up inside him. He opened his mouth to yell, but a man in a white overcoat and spindly fingers came into the room.  
  
"Hmmmm. You are Bakura, are you not?" His accent was one in which Bakura had never heard before. Bakura nodded his head in response. His throat would not allow any talking. "Good. Come with me." He stepped out of the way and some other people similar looking, but clearly they had less authoriy came in and helped Bakura up.  
  
It was not too hard to figure out why there were a lot of people to help him move. He did not have the use of his legs in this moment of time. They felt like Jell-o and when he did try to move them he got shockwaves shimmer up his legs to his spine.  
  
They sat him down on a chair in a room with a barred window. Bakura was getting slightly agrivated, seeing as waking up and not having the ability to talk or move by oneself is quite infuriating to a Tomb Robber as skilled in the arts of theivery as him.  
  
Bakura fought off the pain and talked in the clearest voice he could muster."Where am I?" There was a shocked look on the spindly-fingered man's face. "Let us get to introductories first--" He was quickly cut-off by a younger, but taller,man in white. "I am quite sure that you do not have the uthority to speak to my patients."  
  
"But Mr. P--"  
  
"No 'buts'.I order you out of this lab this instant."  
  
"But sir I--"  
  
The younger man was getting iritated and it was beginning to show in his voice." Leave or I will have to result in firing you. Your job is strictly with bringing the patients to me, not talking to them."  
  
"But Sir--"  
  
"OUT!!" The younger man shouted while pointing to the door in which Bakura had been carried through. The man listened and went out of the door, pausing only to bow in respect of his boss.  
  
The young man turned so Bakura could see him. His hair was long and a greyish-silver color. "Yes. Now. To proprieties, I am Dr. Maximillion Pegasus."  
  
Author's Notes: This was also a short chappie. Hope you like my little twist on things. Dr. Maximillion Pegasus? Hah! I would be so scared of him man. It would be freaky. Of course, maybe the reason why this story is getting strange twists is because I have up to 20 different ppl in meh head. How would you feel? Well, next chappie is coming soon- R&R!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. The Truth Is Revealed

**Author's Notes:** Is proud of herself That was quite a successful fic. I am real proud of mehself. Uhm...I just have one thing to say: beware of sudden turns within the story. I have an idea of what's going on, but you know how it goes. If you like this fic plz recommend it to your friends and stuff. I am a little self-consious of my writing skills.Fear not, I will continue to update so Aku will not discontiue Divided in The Darkness.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any ygo characters and if I did I would not only be filthy stinking rich, but I would probably wed mehself to Kura, or wed Ryou to Kura. Whichever comes first. -  
  
Pegasus sat down in the chair opposite Bakura. The table was white and the chairs were black. Pegasus grinned menacingly at the clueless white-haired patient that sat directly across from him. Bakura swallowed and prepared himself for the worst. After all, he didn't know where he was or why he was there.  
  
"Where am I?" Bakura said in what he'd hoped had been an intimidating voice. But it didn't quite work the way he had planned. Pegasus merely proceeded in his grinning. He blinked and looked out of the window.  
  
"How is Ryou, do you think?" Pegasus asked while continuing to gaze fixedly out of the window. Bakura gave Pegasus a questioning look. "What do you mean? He is fine. I saw him just yesterday." Bakura said impatiently.  
  
"Clearly you have not." Pegasus said, switching his gaze to Bakura. "What do you mean?" Bakura asked through clenched teeth. "Ryou is not as fine as you have led yourself to believe." Bakura was suddenly alarmed. "What's wrong with Ryou?!" Bakura said quickly.  
  
Pegasus gave him no answer. He just looked at Bakura with an accusing expression. Bakura stood up abruptly and slammed his hands on the table. "What the hell is wrong with Ryou?!" Pegasus grinned tauntingly. "Oh. You don't know?" he stated in a revoltingly sweet tone.  
  
Bakura was getting aggravated. He flung himself across the table and grabbed Pegasus by the collar of his shirt."WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH RYOU?!" He repeated sternly. A couple of the men at the door yanked Bakura back into his chair and held him there. He struggled to release himself from their iron grip, but had no means of success.  
  
Bakura's breathing got heavy and his heart was pounding hard against his chest. Something was wrong with Ryou, and he was going to find out what it was, even if it meant hurting someone for the information."Calm down Bakura. You will find out in good time,"Pegasus looked over at his assistants, "You two take him back to his quarters--make sure he feels right at home...."  
  
Bakura was dragged off to a small room with a mattress and a toilet. The mattress was stained and had springs sticking out and the toilet was downright disgusting. He was thrown into the cell and the door shut almost immediately. Before he knew it he was in a dark room where the only means of light came from the tiny rectangular window in the heavy metal door.  
  
Bakura screamed in frustration. What could be wrong with Ryou? Was the dream true? All he knew was that if the dream was in fact real, he was going to kill the guilty bastard who did it. He raked his fingers through his silvery-white hair and sighed. He knew that whatever he was here for had to be important, therefor he would be aware of the situation momentarily...at least he hoped he would.  
  
Bakura silently paced the dark room. He thought desperately about where he was and why he was here. It was all frustrating, and confusing. Did Ryou commit a crime? Not likely. He had no idea where he was. He decided to lay on the bed--get some sleep. Thank Ra he wore a coat.  
  
Bakura took off his coat and layed it on the bed. He looked around the room once more before laying on his coat and closing his eyes. 'At least it's dark enough to get some sleep' Bakura thought.  
  
_Bakura was walking towards a door. It was white and it had a golden knocker on it. He considered knocking , but he just walked right in. At once he recognized this place: it was his house. He walked into the kitchen.........  
  
There was blood everywhere. Lots of it. Bloody handprints were smeared all over the walls. There was a puddle of blood in the middle of the floor. Bakura felt a sharp pain in his arm. He looked down and there was a large cut in it. The wound said something, but his vision was too blurred to read it. He had to call 911.  
  
Bakura stumbled over to the phone and picked it up. He brought the phone to his ear and heard the dial tone. He lifted his hand and dialed 911. He noticed that his hands were drenched in blood. He looked over at the mirror that was across the hall that lay just outside the entrance of the kitchen.  
  
Bakura was covered in blood. His hair was stained red at the tips and a pool was forming under him. "911 emergency how may I help you?" A calm female voice had spoken in the reciever.Bakura turned around and Ryou stood there, filled with holes created by knives. Blood was dripping from the wounds and maggots were crawling over him. Bakura screamed and dropped the reciever. "Hello?" Ryou grabbed onto the base of the phone and ripped it out of the wall. He threw it to the ground and started to walk towards Bakura.  
  
Bakura turned and ran. "Why did you do this to me Bakura? WHY?!" Ryou's voice called from behind him. "I didn't! I didn't do it!" Bakura ran to the front door and whipped it open. Yami stood with his arms crossed at the door. "What's wrong, Bakura? Scared of your own Hikari?" Yami's head lolled to the side and maggots spewed from his mouth and ears. "Get away from me!" Bakura screamed as he turned to run.  
  
He ran right into Ryou."AAHHHHHHHHH!" Bakura screamed and managed to run past Ryou. He ran to the back door and opened it. Anzu stood in the doorway. "What's wrong, Bakura?" Her voice sounded as revoltingly kind as usual. "R-Ryou...Y-Yami....trying to....kill me....both dead...maggots coming from mouths." Bakura managed to say through his breaths."Oh really Maybe you should watch out for them then...." Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her skin began to decay before his eyes. Before long there were maggots spewing from the holes in her decayed flesh.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bakura ran into the living room. There was blood all over every thing in there as well. He saw, on the far wall, the letters TK written in blood. "No," He muttered to himself,"NOOOOOO!" "Bakura," the voice had come from behind him," We're here....." Bakura's eyes went wide as he turned to look behind him. All three of them stood in the door, closing in on him. They were all laughing...in triumph. Bakura looked around for a possible escape. He saw the window.  
  
"Now's my chance." Bakura said while he bagan running towards the window. He grabbed onto the remote and smashed the window open. The laughing continued. He went to climb out of the window when Jou and Tristan popped out of nowhere. "Hey Bakura. Happy to see us?" They started laughing and they too became zombie-like. He turned around. Ryou, Yami and Anzu were closing in on him. Jou and Tristan were climing through the window. He was trapped. "There's no way out, Bakura......no way OUT!" They struck on the last word and took Bakura to the ground. They started ripping peices off of him and cutting his body.More blood splattered over the walls.....  
_  
Bakura's eyes flashed open and he sat upright on the bed. He was in a cold sweat and his breathing was uneven and heavy. He sat like that for a few minutes,until he noticed he was in a different room. The room was white and well lit. There were two big windows and a large white table with four chairs to it--two on each side.  
  
"Good morning Bakura. I trust you slept well." Bakura turned his head, following the voice. Pegaus walked into the room and sat on the opposite chair. "Hmph. I suppose I did--if you call having the living shit scared out of you a good dream ,then sure." Bakura answered  
  
Pegasus smiled. "Hmmm. I suppose you want to know just where you are and what you're doing here then?" Bakura didn't like the tone in Pegasus' voice, nor did he trust it. "Yes. I do." Bakura tried to stay calm, but he knew something was wrong with Ryou, and he wanted to know what it was. "Well, do you want it straight out?" Pegasus seemed to be enjoying prolonging the information.  
  
"Just say it. I am beginning to lose my patience with you, and there was very little to begin with." Bakura said with what he hoped to be a malicious tone. "Fine. You killed Ryou. Now you are in the Mental Institution ,or as you call it, the Psych Ward." This information hit Bakura like 5000 tonnes of lead. He killed Ryou?  
  
Bakura couldn't think straight. He couldn't talk--even if he wanted to. There seemed to be something in his throat. Something that threatened to strangle him if he said anything. He fought it off--tried to swallow it, but it wouldn't go away. "I-I don't believe you." He managed to croak. But in the dream...Ryou had....NO! He didn't do it. He couldn't have. Could he?  
  
"Oh you don't? Pity. Hmmm. Do you need proof? I can take an hour off at lunch to take you to the victim. You don't mind if I call him that, do you?" Pegasus was just as taunting as ever. He wanted to make Bakura feel bad. "Yes. I want to see it with my own eyes. Only then will I believe you." Bakura's words were meant to be cold, but his shock numbed his ability to intimidate.  
  
"I see. I have no further information or questions. You will be led back to your room. I expect to see you at 12:00 sharp." Pegasus stood and exited the room. Bakura had a bemused look about him. He didn't even respond to the porters when they made up crude things about him. He just let them do as they wished.  
  
Once back in his cell, he sat on the bed with a blank look. Almost as if his soul was not occupying his body at that moment. His eyes stayed open.Unmoving. Although his gaze never switched its course, the rest of his body was fidgety. It seemed as though he couldn't get comfortable. But one thing's for sure: it was a damn good thing he didn't have that dream again.  
  
_There was a chocolate cake in the middle of the table. It had 15 candles on it. This must have been Ryou's 15th birthday. Ryou walked through the door and his eyes lit up. Sure it was his birthday and all, but he still had to get groceries. Bakura had made it a point to invite everyone over--even Yami. Ryou looked at the cake and up at Bakura. "Did you do this for me Bakura?" Bakura laughed. "Of course not! Anzu did." Bakura appreciated Anzu for helping with the preparation of the birthday party, but he despised her nonetheless.  
  
Ryou walked over to the fridge and set the groceries inside. Bakura looked over at Ryou and smiled. Ryou's radiant brown eyes were sparkling. Ryou was happy. He came to the table and sat down beside Bakura. "Make a wish." Bakura pressed. Ryou nodded and closed his eyes.Ryou didn't know what to wish for. Right now, in this point of time, he felt as though he had all he needed--or wanted for that matter.  
  
Ryou opened his eyes and blew hard. Everyone clapped as the flames burning atop the wax sticks went out. Bakura cut the cake, giving the first--and largest-- peice to Ryou."Happy birthday Ryou." Bakura said, putting on what he had hoped to be a disarming grin--and, sure enough, Ryou's cheeks redened a little. Bakura smiled and sat down.  
  
The cake was gone and Ryou was opening presents. The first package was small, with little stars on the wrapper. Ryou opened it eagerly. He pulled it out and instantly went red. It was a pair of metallic black boxers. Jou laughed. "Gag gift!" soon everyone, even Bakura, joined in on the laughter. The next present was from Bakrua. Ryou looked at Bakura with his chocolate brown eyes and smiled. He opened the present and took out a golden-like orb. It had carvings on it and a tag. The tag said 'Hope you like it. But you're gonna have to figure out what it is in order to use it.'  
  
Ryou gave Bakura a questioning look, then began to fiddle with the weird orb. He found that the circles on each side pressed in. So he pressed them both, and the orb succumbed. Inside there was a little gold figure of Isis, wife of the undergod Osiris. She sat with her eyes closed, cradling her young son, Horus. Music began to play and Ryou closed his eyes. This was the only thing Bakura ever gave him, and he would cherish it forever.  
_  
Bakura opened his eyes lazily. He remembered that day. That was the day Ryou had begun to trust Bakura. Bakura would never forget the pleasently surprised look on Ryou's face. Never. But now it haunted him. It wouldn't go away. The mental picture of Ryou being happy was sometimes overcome by the picture of the maggots crawling all over him.  
  
Bakura sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He was rather groggy at this moment in time. He felt as though he was going to fall right through the cement floor. He looked at the clock across the hall. 11:45. He had 15 minutes to meet Pegasus. He sat and waited in his cell. At 11:55, a guard allowed Pegasus to take Bakura.  
  
"Have a good sleep did we?" Pegasus asked in a would-be concerned voice. "What's it to you?" Bakura replied coldly. "Well I am your Doctor. It is my job to probe you for answers, no matter how personal." Pegasus said while keeping his gaze held firmly down the hall. "I don't want to talk about it." Bakura stated unenthusiastically. "Did you dream about Ryou last night perhaps?" "Now that's none of your damn business!" Bakura said cooly "Oh. But it is."  
  
Bakura sneered, but kept on following Pegasus. He had known this man for almost four days and already he despised him. They walked out of the doors and into a blue convertable. Bakura sat in the seat and stared straight through the window. He didn't want to look at Pegasus more than he had to. "Seat-belts!" Pegasus sang. Bakura held back a shudder and did as he was told.A short while later they were positioned right in front of Bakura's house.  
  
They walked quietly up to the door. Bakura knew Ryou was there. He just had to be there. "Well. What are you waiting for Bakura? Open the door." Bakura swallowed hard and placed his hand on the door. He had to do this. To proove to himself that Ryou was still alive.He turned the handle and went inside. Everything seemed normal. Normal enough,anyway. He progressed into the kitchen. He felt a sharp stab in his gut.  
  
There was blood everywhere.Even in the sink. The reciever was off the hook and there was a pool of blood in the middle of the floor. He instantly ran into the living room to check things out there. There it was. What he had been fearing. The two letters, TK, written in dried blood on the wall. TK stands for Theif King and he was the Theif King. There was another stab in his gut, only this time more powerful. He had just realized what he had done......

He had killed the only person he had ever cared for.......

**Author's Notes:** That was the weirdest thing I have ever written. Hmmm. Makes ya wonder what I'm thinking ,ne? I need at least 6 reveiws to continue. And Aku, **No logging out and giving** **me anonymous reveiws. That won't work.** R&R!!!!!!!!!!! - Oh, and plz don't mind the mis-types and mis- spells. I sometimes try to type too fast....... '-'; Don't mind meh little emicons either. I just sorta make 'em up as I go..... 


	4. Bakura Grieves

**Author's Notes:** For those of you who have questions about Ryou's death, teh answer is ya. He's dead. I have no idea whether I'm bringing him back or not, I haven't thought about that yet. I would also like to give some extra credit to Aku, my bff, for always tellin meh exactly what she thinks. I probably wouldn't have written this much if she wasn't there. Heh. I sound like one of those boring soap operas that drone on and on....heheh. And I seperated the little dialogue thingies so I didn't confuzzle Aku anymore.... If the little stars and stuff aren't there than it's FF's fault.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh and if I did I would be filthy stinking rich and Ryou would be married to Kura or I would be married to Kura. Aku, I AM NOT CONCIETED!! Ahem... I do not own the lyrics to 'Have you ever' I don't know the proper lyrics so if somethings outta place, don't get mad.....-  
  
**Warning:** Foul language. Is not suitable for all audiences.Blood. Gross stuff. You get the gist.Yaoi.

Bakura looked around at everything. It didn't make sense. Why would he kill Ryou? Bakura sat down on the floor. He didn't believe he would do this, but all the leads stopped at him. All evidence ended up at him, but he couldn't remember doing it.  
  
Pegasus grabbed on to Bakura's arm and took him to the car. Bakura couldn't think of why he would do such a thing. It felt like there was a dagger imbedded in his stomach permanently. He could picture Ryou's happy face, when he got home from terrorizing kids and what not. Ryou always got mad at Bakura for it, but he always thought of a resonable solution.  
  
Once again he was back in his cell. The darkness seemed ot comfort him a little. Anytime he couldn't see anyone was the best time. Bakura sat with his knees up to his chin and his arms wrapped around his legs, swaying slightly while muttering to himself.  
  
"Those who fear the past beware the future. What does it mean? What does it mean?" Bakura muttered continuously to himself.  
  
At half past 3 in the afternoon, a guard came to take Bakura to the showers. Everyone got showered at the same time--in the 'shower room'. The faucets were lined up in rows and the guys were all standing under their own individual shower. Bakura hated shower time. He hated being naked in front of people. He hated himself.  
  
He took off his robe and walked to a free faucet. Just his luck the guys on either side of him were both gay.He had to make the best of things. He dipped his head under the water and let it run down his body. He had to admit that the showers were kind of relaxing.  
  
The guys kept trying to shoot Bakura disarming smiles but, to Bakura, they looked more like 'get-on-your-knees-so-I-can-rape-you' smiles. They gave Bakura the jeebers.(A/N:Don't mind meh weird made up words)  
  
Bakura tilted his head up so that the water ran over his face. He loved the water. He remembered racing Ryou to the shower when Ryou was 14. It was always fun. Bakura would purposly lose so Ryou could be happy. The next thing he knew, all of the guys were running out of the room, screaming, and Bakura was sitting on the floor, to freaked out to move.  
  
Five of the guards came in and carried Bakura to the medical area. He layed in a bed with a bandage on his right arm. Something strange had happened in the shower room. Something unexplainable. As a result, Bakura had to stay in the medical room for the night.  
  
Bakura was awakened early in the morning and taken to the 'questioning room'. He sat on the familiar chair he knew all too well and stared at the floor. He was a little groggy from the medication he was given just moments earlier.  
  
"Bakura. We have someone you should know here to see you. He is going to accompany us in this session and ask any questions he finds necessary." Pegasus gestured to a star like, multi-colored head that Bakura noticed right away. It was Yami.  
  
"What do you want from me,Pharoah?" Bakura's voice was raspy, but quiet. Close to a whisper.  
  
"I am here to talk to you Bakura. You are here for a reason, do you know that reason yet?" Bakura took no recognition to the concerned note in Yami's voice.  
  
"Yes. I know the reason. I don't believe it though. I can't." Bakura looked up at Yami with his dark brown eyes.  
  
Yami jumped slightly at the sight of Bakura's face. It was paler than it usually was, there was dark circles under his eyes and his lips were so dry they were cracking and white.  
  
"Your initials were found, written in blood, on the living room wall. That was all the information they needed, but you couldn't seem to remember doing it, so they sent you here." Yami explained this thoroughly to Bakura.  
  
"Heheh. I don't need your stupid explainations. I know I didn't do it, but eberyone seems to think I did. I'm pretty much screwed, ne? hehe." Bakura was as cold as ever.  
  
"Damnit Bakura! I know, you know you did it! But why? Why did you do it?" Yami was going too far.  
  
"I DIDN'T FUCKING DO IT!!" Bakura stood and slammed his hands on the table. "YOU HEAR ME?! I DIDN'T DO IT!!!" Yami's eyes went wide. Bakura sat down and held on to his bandaged arm. It had started bleeding again. The blood was beginning to soak through the bandage.  
  
"Bakura...what happened...to your arm?" The concerned tone was back in Yami's voice. Bakura continued to look at Yami with his peircing brown eyes while he took off the bandage. Once the bandage was off he showed it to Yami. Yami's magenta eyes went wide. Bakura's arm had 'Not Ryou' carved into it. The wound was bleeding so much that there were droplets of blood hitting the floor.  
  
"Now. If you'll excuse me, I have no further answers to your questions." Bakura walked to the door and let himself be led to his cell. He sat in that cell for a long while, and the only thing he could think of was Ryou. Why would he kill Ryou? Why? Ryou did nothing wrong. He never did.  
  
Bakura screamed in frustration. He couldn't have done it. After three long hours, one of the guards came to get Bakura for his lunch hour. He was led to the familiar lunch room to eat and take his medicine. He sat down at a table. He wasn't very social with the other patients. He would rather sit alone and think about Ryou. He was handed his lunch and his medicine.  
  
Bakura took his medicine and ate his food in silence. He kept thinking about what he would be doing right now if all of this crap hadn't happened. Would he be with Ryou?  
  
"A-are you Bakura?" Bakura was jerked out of his thoughts and forced to look up at the voice's origin. There was a girl looking at him with fearful eyes. "Y-you are Bakura a-aren't you?" She asked softly.  
  
"Yes. I am. Why?" He asked.  
  
"I-I think you...I mean I believe you...I don't think you did it."She said. "If it isn't too bold of me to say, of course." she added quickly.  
  
"Hmph. At least someone believes me." He said a little more coldly than he had meant to.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone t-then." She said and began to walk away.  
  
"No. I'm sorry. I'm just not having the greatest of times here, that's all." Bakura hated apologizing, but Ryou would always tell him to apologize when he did something rude. Bakura wanted to make sure that Ryou would be happy if he was there.  
  
"It's ok. My nurse is waiting for me anyway. Just remember, it's hard to make them believe when they think you're insane." She smiled sweetly and walked over to her nurse. Bakura watched them walk away. He looked down at his food. He had suddenly lost his appetite.  
  
Bakura thought about what the girl had said. ' _It's hard to make them believe when they think_ _you're insane_.' This girl seemed to know a lot about the ways of the nurses. Bakura couldn't stand Pegasus, but could there possibly be a way to make them understand? To make them believe? He doubted it, but he had to try.  
  
He was taken back to the same dull cell he had lived in for the past three months. He layed on the bed and stared towards the blackness above him, assuming that there was a roof somewhere up there.Somewhere. Bakura thought about Ryou pretty much every second of every day. His eyes slowly closed and he drifted off into another confusing dream.  
  
_Ryou stood over him, worry filling his radiant eyes. "Is he all right?" He asked in his lovely voice that Bakura longed so much to hear just one more time.  
  
"He should be--it was only a bonk on the head. He should come to in,oh...a year or so." Came a voice behind Ryou.  
  
"A year?! Oh my. Bakura........" Ryou's voice sounded sad, but somewhat hopeful.  
  
"Wake up. Hey. WAKE UP!!!"  
_  
Bakura opened his eyes and sat up. There were two guards standing above him. "About time! Dr.Pegasus wishes to speak with you." They grabbed onto Bakura and literally dragged him down the hall while he wiped the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
Bakura was thrown into the chair across from Pegasus. "Ugghh. What the hell is with this? I was sleeping damnit!"  
  
"Hmm. Have a good sleep did we?"Pegasus grinned. "Any how, we need answers now. Not tomorrow, now. What is it you dream about? How did you kill Ryou?"  
  
"Well, for starters, in my dream I killed Ryou with an axe." Bakura said. He seemed a little more cheery than usual for some reason. He disliked talking about Ryou, but perhaps that was the only way to make him feel better.  
  
"Really? That's odd....you know, that's how Ryou was killed. He took an axe to the head." Pegasus said sweetly.  
  
"Really? I wouldn't have known," Bakura replied coldly,"Because I didn't do it." Bakura felt a guilty stab in his gut. What if he did kill Ryou?  
  
"Tell me, what have you been thinking about lately. Dream anything interesting?" Pegasus said, keeping that revoltingly sweet tone in his voice.  
  
"I've been thinking about Ryou. Dreaming about Ryou. The only thing I haven't been doing is talking about Ryou." Said Bakura  
  
Pegasus smiled "Well, now's the time to talk about him then." Pegasus still had that revolting tone in his voice.  
  
They kept talking about Ryou. Pegasus began writing down notes. Bakura told him about Ryou's 15th birthday, the maggots, the hospital one. All of them, he told Pegasus. After he told all of the dreams, there was an awkward silence.  
  
"I have a question for you, Pegasus." Bakura said after a while.  
  
"Dr. Pegasus, if you will. What is your question?" Pegasus was too cocky for words.  
  
Bakura looked at the floor, his hair covering his eyes from veiw. He knew what he wanted to say, but he couldn't. There was a lump in his throat that he couldn't swallow, or talk over. He suffered with it for a while, causing another silence.  
  
"Well?" came that revolting voice.  
  
"Have.......Have you ever loved somebody...so much it makes....you c-cry?" Bakura asked quietly.  
  
"Oh. Are you..crying? I thought you were stronger than that Bakura. Much stronger." Pegasus taunted.  
  
Bakura looked up. His face was wet with tears and his eyes were watery. "I don't g-give a flying fuck what you think. J-just answer the question." Bakura was choking on his words. They were refusing to come out un-broken.  
  
"Yes. I have. But it's none of your business." Pegasus said coldly. It was amazing how Pegasus could make that sound so dangerous, yet disgustingly sweet at the same time.  
  
"Have you ever t-tried to find the words b-but they don't come out right?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Are you telling me how you feel through these little poems? If so then please wait until I get my clipboard back out.  
  
'_Bastard_' Thought Bakura. But he patiently waited for Pegasus to get out his clipboard and wright down what Bakura had already said.  
  
"Go on." Pegasus concluded afeter about two minutes.  
  
"H-have you ever been in love, been in l-love so bad, y-you'd do anything to make them understand?" Bakura would pause after every question to allow Pegasus to write it down. No matter how hard he tried though, he could not stop his voice from shaking.  
  
"Have you ever s-searched for w-words to g-get you in their h-heart but you d-don't know what to s-say and you don't know where to s-start?" Bakura sniffed in attempts to stop his nose from running.  
  
"H-have you ever found the one you've d-dreamed of all y-your life, do just a-about anything to look into th-their eyes?" Bakura wiped away a tear that was making its way down his cheek. He had never told anyone how he had felt about Ryou. Even if it is in poem type clues that you had to look through to see what he meant by it.  
  
"Have you f-finally found the one, y-you've given your h-heart to, only to find th-that one w-won't give their h-heart to you?" Bakura sniffed again. Even he didn't know he felt that way.  
  
"Did you tell Ryou you felt this way? Or is that what that last line meant? You mentally gave your heart to him, but since he didn't know, he couldn't give his heart to you, so you took it." Pegasus said.  
  
"What do you m-mean?"Bakura asked still sniffing and wiping his eyes frequently.  
  
"Ryou's heart was missing out of his body, but everything else was still there. So maybe you were subcontiously serious about wanting his heart." Pegasus was still keeping the sweet tone in his voice that was threatening to make Bakura vomit.  
  
"I-I wouldn't......would I?" Bakura was getting really confused now. If only he could remember what the hell he did...  
  
"Continue with your little poem thing." Pegasus was being a fat headed freak.  
  
"Have you ever closed your eyes and d-dreamed that they were there and all you could do is w-wait until th-the day that when they would c-care?" Bakura couldn't go on. He couldn't continue.  
  
"I-I'm done." He said.  
  
"Too much emotion for little Bakura to handle?" Said Pegasus in a mock baby voice.  
  
"Look. You're damn lucky you got what you did out of me so just blow off!" Bakura's anger took over his sadness.  
  
"Fine. You two escort him to the room." Said Pegasus in a business-like tone.  
  
"The room?" The tallest guard said.  
  
"Yes the room. Now get out of my face!" Pegasus said. At least he wasn't so sweet anymore... (A/N: shudders at thought of Peggy's voice)  
  
Bakura was taken to a white room that had padded surfaces (Walls, floor,roof, etc.) He sat down on the floor and began talking to himself again. Only this time he was talking to Ryou, so that where ever Ryou was, he would know that Bakura was talking to him.  
  
"What do I have to do to get you in my arms?What do I have to say to get to you to make you understand how I need you next to me?" A tear ran down Bakura's cheek and onto his cloths. "I didn't do it Ryou. I-I know I didn't......."  
  
**Author's Notes:** That...was....weird....uhm...ahem. Well. There's the fourth chappie. Five more reviews to get meh to update. Uhm. Don't mind the language.....maybe this fic should be rated PG 13. You think? Well, let me know what you think of it. R&R!!-


	5. The Big Escape

**Author's Notes:** I'm glad that lots of ppl likes meh story so far. Uhm. I didn't really mean for the last chappie to be so...soap opera-ish. Maybe I just like being sad and stuff. Uhmm. I hopes that was easier for Aku to read....lol. I hope this chappie will be better than the others.....  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the yugioh charcters and therefor I will never be wed to Kura, and neither will Ryou.....tear runs down cheek  
  
**Warning:** Foul language. Not appropriate for all audiences. May contain Yaoi. Etc,etc.  
  
Bakura layed on the cushoned floor and wept. His face was sticky and red from all of the tears that had made their way down his handsome face. He wasn't so handsome anymore, without Ryou.  
  
He longed to hear Ryou's voice, to see his radiant chocolate-brown eyes once more. To see him laugh. To see him smile. To many greivances that threatened to make Bakura burst.  
  
As he layed on the pillowed floor of the white room, he wondered what kind of life he would have if Ryou were alive and beside him once more. Perhaps everything would be normal. Maybe even happy. But he couldn't bring himself to think of the conversation. Their conversations were always petty. Never really about anything important.  
  
Bakura looked at his injured arm. Why would he carve 'Not Ryou' in his arm? Was there some unknown meaning under this wound? Was there a reason it would spontaneously start bleeding? So many questions that were not likely going to be answered.  
  
Bakura couldn't help imagining Ryou. With his gleaming chocolate-brown eyes and his silvery-white hair, falling perfectly around his handsome face. His cloths would fall in just the right way. His smile would lighten even the darkest of tombs.  
  
All of a sudden he laughed. It was quite amusing, wondering whether the tears would ever dry up, or just continue flowing like the Nyle down his face. He did not know. He sat up and wiped the tears away from his face. The area in which the tears were was irritated from the wetness, but it would clear up.  
  
Bakura had noticed what horrible attire that he was being forced to wear a long time ago, but it had never really bothered him until now. He was wearing a white T-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants with white ankle socks. He looked horrid! He sighed. Of course, he would have to deal with it.  
  
Bakura had to stay in the 'white room' for the night, seeing as no one came to take him to his cell. It was a rather favorable change, on his part. He frequently cradled his aching arm in his hands. No matter what he did to try and get Ryou off of his mind, it wouldn't work. It was like some part of him wouldn't ever let him forget about Ryou. Not like he really wanted to anyway.  
  
Every part of Bakura ached. His soul even. He couldn't live with the fact that every lead of the case always ended up at him. He despised the fact that he could be the killer of the only person he had ever cared for in his entire time of being.  
  
The door opened, forcing Bakura out of his thoughts. It was Pegasus. "Have a nice dream, Bakura? Anything about Ryou?" He said in that ever annoying voice.  
  
"No. Actually, I didn't dream. I didn't sleep. I didn't eat. I only thought. Thought about life and how much it fricking sucks." Bakura said coldly.  
  
"I see. Well. I am sure you will be happy to hear you will be back in your cell tonight. We do not find anything threatening about you. Although, right now, we have a session to be getting on with." Pegasus informed Bakura in a matter-of-factly voice.  
  
"Great." Bakura muttered while standing up. They walked to the usual room in which they expected Bakura to spill his guts out in. But this time there was a cop there. Bakura sighed and sat in his seat.  
  
"Bakura, as you can see we have a visitor. He will be sitting in on our sessions together." Bakura grunted and looked at his feet.He didn't really give a rat's ass who was there. How was he supposed to tell them how he feels when he has no idea how he feels himself?  
  
"We'll start this session off with your dream. Bakura, what did you dream last night?" Pegasus asked all to sweetly.  
  
" I already told you. I didn't sleep. I thought." Bakura answered.  
  
"Then, what did you think about?"  
  
"Ryou."  
  
"Can you tell me about it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because he does not want me to."  
  
"Who doesn't want you to Bakura?"  
  
Bakura looked up at Pegasus. He looked as though he was in a trance, or being possessed. "Ryou."  
  
"Bakura, are you feeling all right?"  
  
Bakura smiled and stood up. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be? I am being accused of killing the one person I adore. How would you feel Peggy. May I call you Peggy?"  
  
"No. You may not. Now. What does Ryou say to you exactly?"  
  
"You see?! That's what I mean! He isn't saying anything to me you dumbass! I don't think he would want me to."  
  
"Ok. I seem to have misunderstood you."  
  
"Doesn't everybody?" Bakura was now pacing the room. He was trying to lead them to believe he was insane. "I'm the only one who believes me. I always have been."  
  
"No. There is probably an explaination...." The police officer and Pegasus talked amongst each other. Bakura didn't hear them. It had finally hit him.  
  
'Those who fear the past, beware the present.' That's it! Bakura was possessed! He didn't kill Ryou, someone controlling his mind did!  
  
"Hey. I don't think I killed Ryou." Bakura said. They continued talking."Hey.....HEY!!" They finally looked up.  
  
"I didn't kill Ryou."  
  
"Oh? Then who did?"  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be helping me?"  
  
"Yes, but what does that have to do with the current subject?" Pegasus was getting irritated. Bakura loved it.  
  
"How can you help me if you already believe that I am guilty?" Bakura asked with a smile. There was no reply. He had finally gotten to that pig-headed doctor he hated so much. And he had to admit, it felt pretty damn good.  
  
"Now I see what that girl meant."  
  
"What girl?" Pegasus was getting angry.  
  
"It's hard to make them believe you when they think you're insane...." Bakura looked over at the door that was ajar. If he could just....NO! He would wait for the opportune moment to make his escape.  
  
"I have no further questions. Take him to his cell." Pegasus didn't have the sweet tone in his voice anymore. It was a tone of pure malice, and Bakura loved making him mad...  
  
Bakura was led to his small cubical and locked in. He waited. And waited. The guard that was on duty was rumaging feircly through his pants pocket and the keys fell out near Bakura's cell door. The guard failed to notice. That was his last round. No more guards. They were off for the night.  
  
Bakura ran his fingers through his silvery-white hair and searched for the correct key for his cell. He tried every key. The last key fit in perfectly. Anticipation flew through Bakura's body: he was going to get out.  
  
He ran down the hall and to the next door. It took a while, but he found the right key. For the last door, he needed a pass code. Without the ring, it could take longer, but Bakura was determined. He came to the high white door and found the panel. He had remembered the pass code from the first day in the institution. He had seen Pegasus punch in the code. He tried :19666. The door opened. He was out.  
  
He ran down the road. It was a bad experience for him, because it was raining, but he didn't care. He was out. Now he had to find the little bastard that controlled him to kill Ryou.  
  
He came to his house and went inside. Everything was still bloody, but he had to find out what happened. He walked into the kitchen. There he was. It was his memory of the murder in front of his eyes.  
  
He stabbed Ryou, again and again. Then the words came. "Why Bakura? Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because. I hate you. I always have. Your stupid cheery smile. The way you laugh, you voice, I hate it all. And because I can."  
  
"Y-your doing this just b-because you have the power to?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"B-but why?"  
  
SMASH!!! Bakura winced. The axe. Ryou layed dead. On the floor. And then, Bakura carved out his heart. Took it with him when he left the house. Bakura didn't follow himself. He didn't want to see anymore. He wanted it to stop. He wanted it all to end.  
  
Then the other him came back into the house and went up to the bathroom. Bakura followed himself into the bathroom and watched the other him sink into the tub of water. The water turned red with blood. "NOOOOOOOOO! STOPPPP!!!!!"  
  
Bakura ran out of the house and over to the nearest place he could think of : Marik's house.  
  
**Author's Notes**: Sorry it's such a short chappie....I think I'm gonna shorten the rest of the chappies up a little - hope you don't mind. Man. I don't know why I'm writing stuff like this. Maybe I should stop. You know, discontinue it. Do you think I should? I need 6 reviews or so to continue. Yes I'm bribing you......Pulls out candy tray PWEEEESE REVEIW!!!! I missed you too Aku...Cries and glomps BFF ...If there are no stars it's FF's fault. 


	6. The Visit

**Author's Notes:** I'm glad my story is liked. I'm not so sure about the continuance of it tho. It isn't making any sense in my mind. It will probably be a rushed story, so plz don't get mad at me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Ygo characters and therefor I have no right at all to call them mine and whatnot. Hmmm? I don't get it.......... .

**Warning:** Foul language. Pschopathic Kleptos on da loose and whatnot.

Bakura sauntered up the walkway to the Ishtar residence. It was really late and the Ishtars, like most normal people, were most likely sleeping. He reached out his hand and rang the doorbell. No one answered. The doorbell didn't seem to be working at this moment, so he grabbed onto the golden knocker and knocked on the door.

WHAM!WHAM!WHAM!WHAM!**WHAM!!!!**

A light emitted from within the house, showing that someone inside was awake. There were thumping noises from the interior and a loud yawn. Bakura smirked and knocked again.

WHAM!WHAM!WHAM!**WHAM!!! **Bakura knocked too hard that time, causing the golden door-knocker to break of into his hands.

"For the love of Ra I hear ya! Geez!!" The door whipped open. "Do you have any idea what time it is----Bakura? Aren't you supposed to be in the....you know....." Marik made a circle near his temple with a tanned finger.

"Yeah. I am." Bakura answered

Bakura handed Marik the knocker. "Sorry about that...guess I don't know my own strength."

Marik gave Bakura a tremulous smile. He had no idea what Bakura was doing there. "Ummm...do you want anything?"

What do you ask a psycho once you've invited him into your house? Bakura smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. I do."

"Wh-what is it you want, Bakura?" Marik asked carefully. Bakura hung his head. He never thought that it would be so hard to tell someone you trust about how you feel.  
  
"I want Ryou." Bakura said blankly. Marik sighed in relief. After a moment he realized what Bakura had said. He decided to talk to him.

"Would you like to talk about it Bakura?"

Bakura sighed. Maybe it was time he told someone. Maybe it was time he just gave up, and gave in to the fact that he would never see Ryou again. "Yeah. I think I do."

Marik took Bakura into the kitchen and prepared the kettle on the stove. He sat down in one of the near chairs and looked at Bakura. The only way to talk to Bakura was to let him know he could trust in Marik.

"What do you wish to talk about first Bakura?" Marik asked quietly

"Anything." Bakura replied meekly.

"Okay...let's start with Ryou. Anything about him. Things you admire about him, things you dislike. You choose." Marik said in a comforting voice.

Bakura hesitated for a moment. Was it wise to tell him about Ryou? How he felt? That there wasn't one second in any day he didn't think about Ryou? He had to take a chance. If he kept it in, it was likely he would implode.

"I am damned never to hear his voice again. Never to feel his touch, or see his face. His eyes will never see another day, and it's supposedly because of me. I don't stop thinking of him. When I am asleep, I dream about him. He's gone, yet somehow I feel him there. Like an invisible presence." Just then the kettle squealed, scaring Bakura.

Marik got up and bustled around to make the tea. Bakura sat, deep in his thoughts. Was he _really_ the person who killed Ryou, or was there more to the story than everyone thought.There was a reason Ryou was dead. But what was it?

Marik set a cup of tea in front of Bakura. "Drink it. It will help you relax."

Bakura did as he was told. It was soothing, but not soothing enough. He was still in pain. The loss of Ryou had gotten to him, and it had hit feircly too. Perhaps this was a way to help him realize how much Ryou really meant to him.

"Maybe you should get some sleep. We'll talk more in the morning" Marik's voice yanked Bakura out of his thoughts. Bakura nodded his head and let Marik lead him to a bedroom upstairs.

The bedroom was cool and dark. Perfect surroundings to make him sleep quicker. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to go to sleep, but it was too late. The minute he layed his head on the feather pillow, he was asleep....

_Ryou sat down beside Bakura in a room unknown to Bakura. "Please, Bakura. You have to pull through. You can't die on me. You mean to much to me......."_

_Bakura lay motionless on a bed. The room was white, similar to the one in which he had woke up in on his first day at the mental institute._

_That was what he needed to know: Wherever Ryou was, he still cared......_

Bakura awoke in a white room. He tried to move but his legs and arms were bound to the bed. He sighed. He already knew where he was. Why make a fuss? It would just end up making his body as heavy as lead whales washed up on a beach.

Bakura opened his eyes and found him face-to-face with his favorite guy in the world.....Pegasus. There are no words to describe the hatred Bakura felt for this man and if there was, they would be pretty nasty.

"Good morning Bakur-a." Pegasus literally sang the last part of his name, resulting in Bakura's left eye twitching. "Did you sleep well? I hope so because we have a looooong day ahead of us."

Bakura's eye kept twitching. "What's with all of this _we_ stuff?" Bakura said in a dangerous voice.

"_We_ are going to spend a lot of time together Bakura." Pegasus said with a grin, complete with a severely scary lust-filled eye.

"Great." Bakura said sarcastically.

"Isn't it? Now. To the questions. What would you do to get Ryou back Bakura?" Pegasus asked.

"I'd sell the remnants of my soul, no matter how it burned." Replied Bakura. And it was true. He would go to the extreme just to _hear _his hikari once more.

"Really? Would you? Or are you just saying such things?"

"I would do as I said a million times over if it meant I'd get a mere glimps of him." Bakura said.

"Oh. I have clearly underestimated your loyalty to this boy. Tell me. What is going on inside your head right now?" Pegasus was getting annoying by these petty questions, but Bakura couldn't do anything about it but deal with it.

"He is no boy. He is mature and wise beyond his years. Perhaps smarter than some of his teachers." Bakura replied.

"I want to know your thoughts, not Ryou's life history." Pegasus stated.

"Do you really want to know what's going on in my head? If so you better prepare yourself. This could get nasty."

"Just say it." Pegasus demanded.

Bakura closed his eyes and began to speak: "......There is fire everywhere. I want to kill. I wish to die. Ryou is in one corner. Happy. I am in another. Broken, damned and drained. You are in another corner, probing me for answers that even I do not know. A shadowy figure is in the other corner. Laughing. Brandishing a bloody knife. In the middle...a hospital bed. Where I lay, unconsious. Unaware of all that surrounds me...except Ryou, who is sitting beside the bed."

There was a moment where Pegasus' jaw looked ready to drop to the floor, but he got a hold on himself.

"I see. Tell me more about Ryou. What you feel. Why you killed him."

"I DIDN'T KILL HIM! DAMNIT WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME?!" After that outburst there was silence. Bakura laughed.

"I get it now. You don't believe me...because you think I'm insane. Well Peggy, I got news for you. I would never kill Ryou, but I wouldn't think twice about killing you."

"I see. Now tell me anything that comes to mind." Pegasus wasn't too affected by this threat.

Bakura thought for a while. "Those who fear the past, beware the future....I get it!! I was possessed once before. In Egypt. I killed my family. The same person must have done it again. I was afraid of it happening again in my sub-concious. I was afraid of killing those who are close to me. And I did. But not intentionally, I was possessed....being mind controlled. And there is only one person I know that can control minds....." Bakura laughed uncontrolably.

"Give him the shot."

There was a pinching sensation and all went black..........

**Author's Notes:** That was pretty weird. I need to know if this story is coming out good. Plz reveiw and tell me so I may continue. Hope ya liked the chappie.....- R&R!!!!!! Plz note that chappies are going to become a great deal shorter. CYA!!


	7. A Visit to the Morgue

**Author's Notes:** Hey! I'm sad cuz Aku's in Edmonton for two whole days!!Hmph. I wanna be in her suitcase right now. Anyway, I musn't let my grievances get in the way of meh story, so here's the 7th chappie -

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any Yugioh characters and therefor I have absolutely no right calling them mine. That is no reason for me to not luv Kura tho.....and Ryou ..... Seto .... Yami ...... Joey ..... Tristan ..... Duke ..... Marik ....Malik..... sighs

**Warning: **May be Yaoi. Serious foul language. PEGGY!!! MAJOR WARNING ON PEGGY!!!! Blood and gross stuff like dat.

_Bakura followed a light to the end of the hall. This was the place in which the Pharoah had trapped him long ago. Except this time, he wasn't trapped. The bars were not covering the opening. The Pharoah stood in the doorway, beconing him forward. Bakura knew better than to disobey the Pharoah in his own kingdom, so he obeyed._

_The Pharoah,Prince Atem, was young and vibrant. His white skirt was separated from his tanned torso by a gold and blue belt. There were peices of cloth,similar to the belt, that hung in the front and back of the skirt. His sandals were the most expensive in all of Egypt. There was a serene look in his magenta eyes.He wore gold bands around his upper arms and wrists. He was the future of Egypt. Golden earrings hung from his ears and his hair was done just right._

_Bakura was a hair shorter than Atem, but it was hardly noticeable. He was also wearing a skirt, but it wasn't so fancy. It was white and it was separated from his torso by a brownish belt. The skirt was slightly dirty, due to falling in the sand. His sandals were a cream/tan color and it tied around his ankles. His purple robe hung leisurely around his slender body. _

_Atem placed a hand on Bakura's shoulder- something he would never do- and looked straight in to Bakura's eyes. "Hold on to what you have Tomb Robber. The pain of loss is worse than any physical pain you have ever encountered. Heed my warning Tomb Robber."_

_Atem turned and walked down the corridor and out of sight. What did he mean? The surroundings changed again. He was no longer in Ancient Egypt, but he was now in Domino, with the present-day Atem. "Do not forget Bakura. You must never give up hope. Keep faith in the ones you love."_

_Bakura then heard his own voice speaking. "What fires burn within my heart and force me to contend with the perils that await me, Pharoah?"_

_"The fires of love Bakura-sama. The fires of love." Atem replied with a smile._

_"But I am so confused,Pharoah. I don't know what to do."_

_"Just believe in him Bakura. Believe he is alive. Believe in his soul." Atem then vanished into the darkness, leaving Bakura to contend with his thoughts._

Bakura awoke in the room he had fallen asleep in. His arms and legs were still bound to the bed. Bakura groaned. That dream had put a tonne of thoughts in his head he couldn't deal with right now.

"Ahhh. You're finally awake Bakura. You did a lot of mumbling in your sleep, care to tell me about it?" Pegasus' voice wasn't the best thing to wake up to after a dream like that. Actually, come to think of it, it was never the best thing to wake up to.

"No. I don't care to tell you about it."

"Too bad. Do you intend on staying here for the rest of your life Bakura?" Pegasus' voice was still desgustingly sweet.

"I had a dream. I was in Egypt. Prince Atem was talking to me. He said...... to hold on to what I have. And the pain of loss is worse than any physical pain I have encountered."

"Looks a bit late for that, doesn't it?" Pegasus taunted, "Tell me more, Bakura."

"He told me not to forget I must never give up hope. And as long as I believe in Ryou. Belive in his soul. And believe he is alive, I may figure out what I am looking for."

"Sounds like this 'Prince Atem' Is full of shit." Pegasus stated.

"Not as full of it as you Peggy."

"I told you not to call me Peggy. It's Dr. Pegasus."

"Alright Dr. Peggy."

"Any how. Continue, if you will."

"And what if I don't?" Bakura said with a smile.

"I will have to force you to."

"Oh! Well, if you put it _that_ way, then I guess I have no choice now do I?" Pegasus noted the sarcasm in his voice.

"Yes. You will. Or I will give you another shot and you will be out for another three hours."

"I'm not going to give up on Ryou. He is alive, and I will find him."

"Alright then. Shall we go outside for a short while, Bakura? Would you like that?"

Bakura nodded. Pegasus smiled and took him out of the binds. They sat down on a bench. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and a breeze blew gently through Bakura's hair. Bakura was very obsevant. He noticed the keys to Pegasus' car was hanging out of Pegasus' pocket. It seemed that now would be a good time to put his Tomb Robbing skills to work.

"Where are they keeping Ryou's body?" Bakura asked as a distraction.

"In the hospital. In the morgue." Pegasus started talking about how many people he had dealt with that were like Bakura.

_' You're probably the one who drove them insane'_ thought Bakura as he took the keys and hid them in his cupped hands. When Pegasus kept going on and on Bakura decided to split. He ran across the park and through the small river.

"GET HIM YOU IDIOTS!" He heard Pegasus scream, "DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY AGAIN!!!"

Bakura smiled to himself and ran to the blue convertable in which Pegasus had taken Bakura to the house in. He fiddled with the keys. The guards were gaining on him. He wasn't going to make it. Four keys left, less than a yard away. He wasn't going to make it. He tried one more key. YES! He opened the door and sat in the driver's seat. He locked the door before starting the car. It would give him a bit of time.

He turned the car on and switched it into drive. He backed up and sped away, leaving an extremely pissed off Pegasus behind in the dust. He laughed and laughed until he pulled into the hospital parking lot. He locked the car and ran into the emergency.

He didn't ask anyone anything. He just kept speed walking towards the morgue. There was a sign. Pregnancy-left, Accident-right, morgue- straight. He went straight. He was taking too long getting there. Doctors started trying to stop him, but nothing was stopping him from getting to Ryou.He began to run.

"Hey! Get back here! You can't go down there! HEY!" One of the Doctors shoute dafter Bakura. But Bakura didn't listen.

"Is anyone in the morgue?" One doctor asked the other.

"No. It's their lunch break."

"Shit." And they began to run after Bakura. Bakura ran into the big blue doors and pushed a desk in front of it. He then ran down the hall to the morgue. He turned the handle and walked through, locking it behind him, and barring the door with a chair. An extremely heavy chair.

He ran to each table. One guy was decapitated. He went through almost all of them. Then he finally found Ryou. He lay on his back, eyes closed. He was so peaceful. Bakura put his head on Ryou's chest. He began crying. He cryed really loud.

"No. Ryou. No! Why? Why did I do It? Why.........?!" Bakura stayed there. That's the place he had to be: with Ryou. That's all he wanted.

**Author's Notes:** I told you I'd be shortening the chappies. Plz don't be mad. Well, there's the seventh chappie. Hope you enjoyed it. R&R!!!! Oh. Plz tell me if you think I should continue this fic. I need to know that ppl are enjoying reading it. SEE YA!!!


	8. Bakura's Untimely Death

**Author's Notes:** Hey! I'm really happy my story is liked. Actually, I'm EXTREMELY happy! And proud of mehself. I know I don't need to do this, but I strongly reccommend reading 'The Shadow Sands' by Yami-AJ Yu-Yu-InuCaptor (Plz inform me if anything is wrong in that name ;-;)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Yugioh characters, Kazuki Takahashi does.And I give him extreme praise for making such a great manga and tv show and all of the other stuff, including meh new hat -. And I must also thank him for creating Bakura. fan girl eyes

**Warning:** May be Yaoi in later chappies. Blood. Insanity. Peggy. The works. Just beware. Can't say I didn't warn ya!! -............O.o I'm pathetic.....cries I MISS AKU!!!!bawls

Bakura stayed there for a long time. Tears came down his face and landed on Ryou's chest. Ryou was injured bad. There was blood staining his beautiful silvery-white hair and there were puncture holes in his chest. His eyes were closed and he was so peaceful. Why did he have to die? Why?

Bakura was trembling. Loud thuds were coming from the blocked door. Yelling voices could be heard from the other side. "Bakura. Bakura it's ok. He's somewhere better now.Open the door."

Bakura smirked. The tears continued to flow. "Somewhere better you say?! Where would that be?! His soul is wandering around aimlessly and it's all because of me! I will never leave his side......never."

Bakura stood beside Ryou's body. He looked longingly down at Ryou's face. Why wasn't he just standing up and saying 'Hello Bakura. Have a good sleep last night?' Why wasn't he waking up?

BANG!! "Let us in Bakura!!"

"NO! I WANT TO BE WITH RYOU!"

"You can visit his grave once and a while."

"He's not dead." Bakura bent down and put his arms around Ryou. If he had to go, so did Ryou. He lifted Ryou into a sitting position. Ryou's head hung down, peacefully. As if you were trying to wake him for school, but he didn't want to go.

Bakura pulled Ryou over his shoulder and grabbed a sharp medical tool. He was getting out of there, and he was bringing Ryou with him. He walked to the blocked door. "I'm coming out."

It was low, but they heard him. "Ah. I'm glad you've finally come to your senses Bakura.No. He's coming out willingly."

Part of that sentence wasn't meant for Bakura. He knew someone was out there, waiting for him. Probably armed. He tightened his grip on the medical tool, and held Ryou closer to him. "Bakura?"

Bakura's eyes went wide. "Ryou?" There was no answer. Just silence. Bakura opened the door. Sure enough, there was a gun pointed at him. "ARGHHH!" He threw his weapon at the nearest person, a Doctor, and a loud crack emitted from the gun. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. The bullet came out of the gun and it seemed to take an hour to make contact.

Bakura couldn't move. Bang. The bullet made contact with Bakura's chest. It sunk deep into his body, creating internal bleeding. Blood began to seep onto his white T-shirt. He fell beside Ryou. He crawled over and hugged Ryou.

"R-Ryou....I'm...I'm scared.....help me....." Bakura said painfully. The blood flow was quickening and sweat began to roll down his face. He would be with Ryou soon. He could feel it.

Bakura heard the doctors yelling at the cop. There was no use fighting it. He was going to die.

_It was dark. Extremely dark. Bakura stood in the middle of the blackness. Wandering around aimlessly in the coldness. The sound of running water was heard. It was close. Was he dead? Most likely. There was no way he could have survived a bullet straight in the heart. It was impossible. _

_The darkness was clearing. Bakura was standing in a rainy city. Rain bounced of f of the ground and buildings. There was no human in sight. No cars or animals. The city was in ruin. This city was unlike any Bakura had seen before._

_Bakura walked through the city, and up a large set of stairs. There was a huge building straigh ahead. He had to go in. He walked up the wet pathway to the ancient building. It was huge. He walked through the crumbling door and into the main hall of the structure. _

_A tall figure stood in the center of the great hall. It was hooded and had gigantic glowing wings sprouting from it's back._

_"Bakura. There is someone waiting for you. You must awaken."_

_The figure pointed to a wall. Bakura looked at the wall in confusion. After a minute the water running off of the wall joined in the middle and created what seemed to be a screen of some sort. Ryou's head showed up in the middle of it. His eyes were troubled._

_"Bakura....why are you not waking up?"_

_Bakura looked over at the figure that still stood in the middle of the hall._

_"What do I do?" Bakura's question echoes through the interior of the large stone structure in which they now stood._

_"Go to him, Bakura. He needs you more than you could imagine. He has been waiting. Keep him waiting no longer."_

_The room started to spin wildly and everything went black._

**Author's Notes:** That was a pretty short chappie.....but be sure to watch for the next chappie....a certain someone may just come back from the dead. Note the name of this chapter.....- R&R!!!!!

Aku, don't forget our deal.....You HAVE to update Divided in The Darkness. smiles I misses you Aku cries I gives you candy if you comes back soon.........;-; Aku must come home soon.....


	9. An Attempt at Murder Fails

**Author's Notes:**Hi! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while.....Aku's back!! YAYS!! I have updated this story so much its scary. This ficcy is almost over and it only took me like.....a month? Or two? ::scratches head:: I is happy Aku is back....I was hikari deprived......don't ask....... This is going to be an extremely short chappie, so don't get mad at meh pleese.....-And I am obviously changing the format of meh stories...plz dun get confuzzed -

::Kura sits on Selande:: MRRF!! Kura...your...suffocating mee.....ackk! AKU HELP ME!!!!

::Aku comes in with super-suit on:: I helps you Selande!! ::tries to yank Kura off of her suffocating friend:: ::stops and gasps:: Man...you is heavier than I was lead to believe....::strikes pose:: I go gets Atem!! ::Runs off::

::selande gasping for air:: AKU!!! ::sighs and notes her bff's bad memory:: I'm doomed......

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Yugioh characters.....although one of my alter egos thinks he is Kura....he bugses me a lots...... ::cries:: The only person he lets call him Kura is Ryou........ :: sniff::

**Warning:** May be yaoi in upcoming chappies....soon probably.... ::shrugs::

Bakura stirred in his sleep. The moonlight that came from the half open window lit up his face in the dark room. A dark figure sat in the corner of the room, surrounded by shadows. "Khehehe. That's it Bakura. Sleep. You'll need your energy for your next task. Hehehehe."

_The shadows overcame Bakura's body and darkened his very soul. He was alone. Alone in a world he didn't know. A world of shadow.He looked around the abysmal blackness he was trapped in. It was damp and lonely. It reminded him of the Ring, before Ryou had inherited it from his father. It was truly horrible._

_Bakura continued to look around. Why was he here? Then he remembered, the bullet had imbedded itself inside of him...perhaps he was dead. He began to search frantically through the mounds of unusual clothing he was wearing. Finally he got to his skin. There was a minuscule scar in the place the bullet had entered._

_Did this mean that he was alive? Or just dead with a scar? He didn't know, but what he did know was he was not returning to that Ra forsaken psych ward with Peggy. He wouldn't even dream of looking that man in the eye again. He didn't in the first place--he was forced to._

_He missed Ryou. It was hard for Bakura to admit it, but it was true. He kept trying to run from the pain, but there was nothing he wouldn't give to see Ryou's face again. He brought his knees to his chin and hugged his legs. He forgot what it was like to be alone. It was horrible._

Bakura squirmed in his sleep. His dreams were fairly agonizing. He was dreaming about the only thing he was afraid of : being alone. Sure he would go out without Ryou and walk around by himself, but he could always go home and see Ryou. Waiting at the kitchen table.

He was never really alone. Ryou was always there, until now. Now he was alone, with no one to talk to but himself. A harsh laugh came from the corner of the dark room. "It is time to wake up now, Bakura. It is rude to keep people of such superiority waiting for such a long period of time." There was a golden light from the corner. The Millenium Rod (::giggle snort::) rose into the air, held by a tanned hand, and came down again.

Bakura's eyes flashed open. His eyes were as magnificent as ever, only empty. This wasn't Bakura at all. "Now Bakura. Go find Yugi Muoto." The words were spoken in the ancient Egyptian language. It was presice--perfect tone and pronounciation.

"Find Yugi Muoto." Bakura repeated lifelessly.

"And kill him" concluded the voice.

"Kill Yugi Muoto." Bakura repeated his task and swung his legs over the bed. He stood and proceeded through the door.

"Yes. That's it my mind puppet. Do all of my dirty work so I do not get the blame. You will be the one punished for the act Bakura. Khehehehehe!" the laughter filled the night. The dark figure stood and walked to the window. "Hehehe. My plan is perfect."

Bakura walked down the alley that lead to Yugi Muoto's dwelling. It was a short walk. Bakura had long legs, so he could travel at an exeptionally fast speed. His duty was to find and kill Yugi Muoto, so that is what he intended to do.

He had arrived just minutes after he was given his assignment. Bakura raised a fist and knocked on the door. "Just a minute!" came Yugi's cheery voice. There was a 'click' sound as the door was unlocked. A few short seconds later the door swung open and the unexpecting teenager stood in the opening.

Bakura stood in the doorway in his white attire that was so graciously given to him by the hospital in which he layed resting just a few moments ago.

"Oh. Hello Bakura. Don't see you around here much. Would you like to come in?"

"Yes." Bakura's voice was hoarse.

Yugi stepped aside and welcomed Bakura into his house. "What brings you here at 1:00 in the morning Bakura?"

Bakura reached under the back of his shirt and slowly pulled out a newly sharpened dagger. "I came here.....to kill you..." He said while doing the previous action...(hehehe)

Bakura lunged at Yugi with the dagger bared in front of him. Yugi's eyes went wide and he screamed. The dagger was at the small teenager's throat. "What is the meaning of this nonsense?!"

Bakura turned his head and seen Yami standing in the kitchen doorway. ( the kitchen is right next to the front door.) "If you think you are going to kill my hikari, you have another thing coming Tomb Robber."

"Please let me go Bakura...I don't want to die!" Tears streaked the hysterical teen's face. Bakura looked down at Yugi, and then at the dagger that was at his throat.

"What am I doing here?" He stood and dropped the dagger. "Why am I here?" Bakura was confused. He had broken the mind control somehow, but he couldn't figure how, or why.

Yami walked over to Bakura and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know it wasn't you Bakura. I just witnessed what I am guessing happened to Ryou. Your eyes were blank. You weren't in the right state of mind."

Bakura looked up at Yami. "Did I really kill Ryou?"

"Yes and no. It was your _body_, but not _you._"

"But who is doing this?"

Yami's eyes widened slightly at Bakura's lack of realization. "You don't know?" There was a slight tone of surprise in Yami's voice.

"No."

"This happened before, remember? The Battle City Tournament. Marik Ishtar controlled people he called mind slaves. I am guessing he is doing the same to you, only not using you to defeat people, but to kill them."

Bakura took a moment to let this information sink into his head. It all made sense now. All he had to do was catch Marik, and kill him. He would feel better then. There was no use turning Marik in, for everyone believed Bakura was insane. He didn't have Ryou anymore so he might as well kill the mind controlling bastard off.

Ryou wasn't here anymore. What more was there to live for? Bakura used to wake up extra early, just to watch Ryou while he slept. He used to make up some lame excuse for doing so every time--like 'You were snoring', or 'You were talking in your sleep'. Ryou knew the truth though because Bakura would always be sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for Ryou to wake up.

Marik was the reason Bakura would never look into Ryou's chocolate brown eyes again. The reason Ryou wouldn't live out his life. The reason Bakura realized his love for Ryou, but Ryou would never know that because he was dead. He could never know how Bakura felt. Never. That's why Marik had to die. That's why Bakura was going to kill him.

Laughter came from the dark figure. "So, Bakura. You have managed to break my mind control. You were lucky. You will need more than luck if you wish to defeat me."

The figure turned and walked into the moonlight, revealing his hooded face. Marik's navy blue eyes sparkeled with delight. He proceeded through the door and down the hall back to his own dwelling.

He would deal with Bakura later......

**Selande:** ::still being squashed by Kura:: I...hope you....liked the chappie....ugh....told you it....would be....short..... ::gags:: .....Kura please get off.....oww....I...C-c-can't....breath......ugh...

**Bakura:** I am not a murderer. Say it... ::puts more of his weight on selande::

**Selande:** ::dies::

**Aku:** ::runs in, closly followed by Atem:: I camed to gets you Selande!!!

**Atem:** Tomb Robber, you are going to kill the author.

**Bakura:** ::shrugs:: So?

**Atem:** ::crosses his arms:: If you kill the author you won't exist except in the manga and in the show, and you get barely any screen time in the show.

**Bakura:** ::growls:: Fine. ::stands up::

**Selande:** ::gasps:: Finally! I can Breathe!! ::glomps Atem and Aku:: Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!!

**Atem:** ::Blushes slightly due to tight quarters:: You're welcome.

**Aku :** ::jumping up and down:: You'rewelcomeyou'rewelcomeyou'rewelcome!!!! Heehee! ::glomps selande::

**Selande and Aku:** Fweee!! R&R ::grin::

**Selande:** ::illegally huge sad hikari eyes:: plz don't be mad it's so short...I had writer's block ::kicks said block:: ::said block growls:: ::selande 'eeps' and glomps onto Atem::

**Atem:** ::turns slight pink color::


	10. The Fight Begins

**Selande:** ::smiles:: Hiya!

**Mazra(selande's Yami):** ::shakes her head:: What are you so happy about? You just got regected.

**Selande:** ::question mark appears in thought bubble above her head:: what do you mean?

**Mazra:** ::sighs:: You asked Kaiba out, remember?

**Selande:** ::looks around frantically:: Did not!!

**Mazra:** ::smiles evilly and leans against a wall:: Oh really? I have proof. ::takes out tape recorder and presses play::

**Tape recorder:** ' Hey, Seto! Will you go out with me?'

**Selande:** ::eyes wide:: That didn't even sound like me! I didn't ask Seto Kaiba out!!

**Atem:** ::defending Selande:: That's right. Because she was with me all day.

**Selande:** ::blushes:: No I wasn't! I was being squashed by Kura and you saved me.

**Atem:** And you spent the rest of the day with Aku and I.

**Selande:** Ri-ght. That I did. ::sticks tounge out at Mazra::

**Mazra: **You stick that thing out at me any longer I will cut it off.

**Selande:** ::tounge in the way of her speech:: No yoo woodant yoo yiar!

**Mazra:** ::rushes over to Selande and holds soul blade to her tounge:: Oh I wouldn't would I?

**Selande:** ::eyes huge:: Eeeeep!! Okay awready! Wead ant weveiw!!! Pweese dun't myund da spwewlwing ewwor ::sucks toung in:: Ahem. Please don't mind the spelling errors in meh stories.

**Aku:** That wasn't very nice Mazra. You is being a tard. Eeeep!! ::runs::

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any yugioh characters and I never will ::sniff::

**Warning:** May be Yaoi, and there is foul language. Not recommended for ppl under 13, but I'm 13 and all and .....what? Oh well. R&R!!!

It had been two years since Bakura was shot. The scar would sting often. It was a wound he would never forget about. He had gotten it from trying to be with Ryou. He couldn't be with Ryou, no matter what he did.

There was a peice of Bakura missing now that Ryou wasn't there. A major peice. It ached from the inside out. He would never forget that he was the one who killed Ryou. He was mind controlled, but he still did it. Marik had to die...but how strong was Marik? Did Bakura stand a chance against the weilder of the Millenium Rod? What was his physical strength? These were all questions Bakura couldn't answer.

Bakura rolled onto his side. The bed was comfortable. The sheets were soft and the pillows were made of feathers. No matter how comfortable the bed was, Bakura knew he wouldn't get to sleep. Yugi had insisted that Bakura stay the night. How could Bakura sleep in the residence of a person he had tried to kill that very same night?

He closed his eyes lazily. He was so tired, but he was to caught up in his thoughts to go to sleep.His eyelids were so heavy and his eyes were burning. He had to go to sleep--he couldn't fight it off anymore........

_Ryou stood behind Bakura. "Bakura?" Bakura spun around, and Ryou disappeared._

_"RYOU!!!" Bakura ran around looking for Ryou._

_"Go to the waterfall Bakura. I shall await you there." Bakura turned around, over and over. Did he mean...._

_Bakura walked through the shrubery and past trees. He looked onward, toward a waterfall. Ryou stood at the water's edge, as radiant as ever. "Ryou..."_

_Ryou turned around and looked into Bakura's eyes. "Hello Bakura." Ryou smiled._

_Bakura smiled back at Ryou. He began to walk towards Ryou. "Ryou....I'm...I'm sorry. If I wasn't here you wouldn't be dead. It's all my fault. I miss you so much. All I wanted was to see you again."_

_"Bakura. You are becoming soft. __What is done is done. I await the end of your long slumber. back to us." Bakura walked over to Ryou. Ryou's hair was slightly messed up and he had circles under his eyes. He was clearly in turmoil._

_Bakura went to hug Ryou, but Ryou dissappeared. He was gone again, and Bakura had a feeling that was the last time he would ever see his precious hikari's face._

Bakura awoke with tears in his eyes. He wiped them away frantically and ran out of the bedroom door and into the hallway. He ran into Yugi, stunning him. "I am sorry Yugi, but there is some business I must attend to. You have my thanks. I believe this will be the last time we ever see eachother in this world." Bakura ran past Yugi, leaving him (Yugi) with a confused look on his face.

Bakura continued to run to the front door, where he hastily shoved his feet into his shoes, and into the streets.

The wind was loud in Bakura's ears. His hair flew behind him and he kept face straight. He didn't even pay attention to the child that had attempted to latch onto his leg.

Marik stood and looked out of his window. It was a gloomy day. The clouds ruled the sky and massive raindrops were falling from them. The light was nearly depleted. A laugh emitted from Marik's throat.

"I know you are coming Theif King. But are you strong enough to defeat me yet? I don't believe you are.This will be interesting--for me at least.Khehehehehe!" Marik spun around. He was nothing less than terrifying. His navy blue eyes burned with intense exitement.

Bakura stopped at the foot of Marik's walkway. His house was gigantic. There would be more than enough room to kill Marik with.

Bakura began to walk up the stone staircase and into the main hall. Where could Marik be? Bakura searched the whole bottom floor, only to find himself back in the grande hall. "Are you looking for me, Bakura?"

Bakura turned towards the voice. Marik stood in the doorway. Marik's black cloak was covering his body and most of his face from veiw."You wish to fight me, do you not? Your intention is to kill me?Hmph. I will show you the meaning of power Theif King Bakura. Are you ready?"

**Selande:** I'm sorry meh chappies are so short.

**Aku:** ::swimming in stash of pixi stix:: Weeeeeeee!!! R&R!!!!!

**Selande:** ::looks at Atem and blushes::

**Atem:** ::blushes for no apparant reason at all::

**Aku:** ::gasps:: heeheehee! Selande's gots a crush on Atem!! heeheehee!::grins:: And Atem likeses her back! Heeheehee!

**Selande and Atem:** ::turn dark shade of magenta:: DO NOT!! ::look at each other and blush::

**Aku:** Heeheeheeheeheeheeheehee!!!!! FWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!


	11. A New Look

**Selande:** ::still blushing from previous chappie:: Hi. I changed my nickname thingy from Marik-is-awesome122 to kuraluvsryou.

**Mazra:** ::shakes head:: Oh my Ra....

**Aku:** ::munchin' on pixi stix:: yumyumyumyum!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any yugioh characters and I never will.

**Warning:** Yaoi, foul language, mature subject matter. Reader discretion is advised...hehe.

Bakura glared at the dark figure of Marik. This was the bastard that made Bakura kill Ryou.

"It was very bold of you to show up here, Tomb Robber."

"Bold? Now you are complementing me?!"

"Hmph. Are you here to kill me? Good luck Bakura, you'll need it."

A low, menacing growl emitted from within Bakura's throat. Bakura clenched his teeth and his hands balled into fists. "You are confident in your strength, Marik. Too confident. I will enjoy ripping you to shreds."

"Hmph. Ha ha. Hahahahahahaha! Are you trying to scare me Theif King? If so, you seem to have lost your touch. I would have been quite frightened 3000 years ago. "

Bakura dashed towards Marik, not entirely sure of what he was doing. Marik jumped out of the way and into the darkness. Bakura could not see him. "If you still wish to challenge me, meet me at Domino Park at 12:00am tomorrow. If not, I believe there is a comfortable space in the mental institute awaiting you." said Marik's voice from within the darkness.

"Marik! Do not run away from me!....MARIK!!!!!!" Bakura spun on his heel and exited the gargantuan building. Why had Marik fled? He had the advantage: A peeved of Bakura with no weapon usually went for brute force. Marik could have stopped him easily. But why didn't he?

Bakura walked down the dark, ominous street that led to Yugi's house. He was in a whole different world now that Ryou wasn't alive. He was trying to stay away from Pegasus, teaming up with the Pharoah and his shrimp hikari, fighting for his life and having wacked up dreams about Ryou.

Bakura was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost walked right past Yugi's house. "Thief King! What are you doing?" came the voice of Yami.

Bakura was dragged out of his thoughts and back into the real world. "I...I'm coming." Bakura was confused. Why did Marik run away? It was all so frustrating.

Bakura walked through the open door and into the Pharoah's house. Yami put a hand on Bakura's shoulder. "You must believe he is still here, Bakura. Because he is. And he loves you." Bakura was confused and, after a quick recap of what happened, Bakura found himself in bed, trying to get to sleep. It didn't take long for Bakura to get to sleep, it had been quite a long day. But why did Yami tell him Ryou loved him? Was it true? How did he know?

_"Don't worry Kura. I'm with you. Try using the scimitar you found. It could be useful." It was Ryou's voice._

_"Ugh. Ryou? Ryou is that you?" Bakura ran around in the Domino Park._

_"Yes Bakura. You need to stay strong, for me. You can defeat him. I trust in you, Kura. I know you can do this. I miss you , but I must go now."_

_"No! Ryou don't leave me again! I have so much to tell you!!" Bakura waited for a reply, but it didn't come. "RYOU!!!!!"_

"Bakura! Wake up!! BAKURA!!" Bakura opened his eyes. Yami was shaking him, attempting to wake him up. Bakura's eyes went wide and he rushed to the bathroom and threw up. He flushed the toilet. Yami walked in and looked at Bakura with worried eyes. "Theif King? Are you alright?"

Bakura was breathing in short, quick breaths. He swooned a little and sat on the edge of the bathtub. Bakura felt lousy. He rubbed his perspiring face with his hand. "Ryou.....Ryou is.....ugh!" He leaned over the toilet and retched again. 

"Bakura. You are not well. Perhaps you should take this day off and get some rest." Bakura's eyes went wide, almost as if he was offended.

"I have a fight tonight. I must defeat Marik." Bakura stood and put on his shoes. " I have to gather some stuff from my house." Yami nodded and watched Bakura go out of the house.

Bakura walked out of the door and down the street. His head was still a little foggy-like. He stumbled a few times. His house wasn't far from the Pharoah's house. Just a couple blocks down the street. Bakura came to his front door. The police still had it blocked off, but it was essential for Bakura to get his scimitar.

Once in the house, he walked up the stairs and into Ryou's room. That was where Bakura hid the scimitar. Bakura opened the closet door and withdrew the scimitar from the top shelf. It was sharp, but not sharp enough. He went to his room and recieved a large whet stone (used for sharpening knives) and started sharpening his precious blade.

He had his scimitar, now he needed an outfit. Bakura slipped on a pair of leather pants and a leather shirt, courtesy of Yami himself. He put on a pair of black boots, that matched Yami's, and a long black trench coat that had buckles on the sleeves. If he died, he intended to do so in style.

He zippered up the trench coat. It was skin tight until the waist. It then fwooshed out (sort of like Seto's white coat). He was ready. He walked out of the house and down the street, back to Yami's house.

Bakura didn't bother knocking. He walked into the house and into the kitchen. Yami came downstairs and, noticing Bakura's attire, his eyes went wide. "Bakura, what possessed you to wear that? I would wear something like that, but I never even _dreamed_ you would wear that."

"Do you have a problem with it Pharoah?" Bakura asked in an unusually calm voice.

"No. Not at all."

**Selande:** I didn't mean to make it sound so suggestive, but oh well.

**Atem:**......Good fic.....

**Selande:** The button at the bottom left of the screen is calling to you..... ::makes ghost like sounds::

**Aku:** O.o

**Atem:** ::in his awesome Pharoah like voice:: Read and Review.

**Selande:** ::blushes::


	12. The Real Fight Begins

**Selande:** ::smiles:: Hey! I know my chappies are getting shorter and shorter, but I'm getting major writer's block.

**Mazra:** You have more than writer's block... ::rolls eyes::

**Selande:** So? You is full of it... ::smirks::

**Peggy (otherwise known as Pegasus):** No...Atem is.

**Selande:** ::tackles Peggy and starts beating him up:: He is not! SAY IT!!!!!

**Peggy:** ::whimpering:: Okay, okay!! He's not full of it!!

**Selande:** ::stands up and brushes herself off:: That's what I thought. Hmph.

**Atem:** ::mouth slightly open:: Uh....thank you...? ::blushes::

**Selande:** ::blushes::

**Atem:** ::in that hotter than hot Pharoah tone:: Here is the 12 chapter of ' Cold Hearted Killer' ::looks at Selande and blushes::

**Selande:** ::sighs and blushes::

**Aku , Bakura and Ryou:** ::look at each other and start laughing::

**Selande and Atem:** ::blush a magenta/pinkish color::

Bakura waited calmly in the kitchen with Yugi and Yami. They were going with Bakura, even if he forbid it. For some reason, he felt like he had to win this fight, no matter what. Even though Marik was Ryou's killer, there was a different reason Bakura had to win...he just didn't know what it was.

Yami turned to Bakura, " Bakura. We have had out differences. Let us throw those differences away for now. You must concentrate on being the victor of the upcoming battle."

"I will win. I have to. For Ryou." Nothing else was said. Bakura was getting impatient, so he took out his whet stone and started sharpening his scimitar. This was meant to happen, he knew it was. He was going to be the victor of this battle, no matter how much it hurt him. He wouldn't give up.

It was finally time. They stood and exited the house and walked down the street like some band of evil. They made it to Domino Park and waited. Bakura was fraught with anxiety. Would he get killed before he could succeed in his revenge?

Marik walked from the other side of the park. "I apologize for keeping you waiting, Theif King Bakura.Quite a party you have, what is the occation? Are they here to celebrate your demise?"

"No. They are here to celebrate yours. Let's get this over with."

Marik sighed and snapped his fingers. Malik came from the shadows. "Very well. I anticipated such actions from you Bakura."

Malik took Marik's robe and set it on the bench. He walked back to where Marik and Bakura were. "I have but one request, Bakura." Malik asked quietly.

"And what's that?!" Bakura demanded.

"I request that if you _do_ defeat Marik, kill me aswell. I do not want to live in this world without him."

".....What makes you think I want to live in this world without Ryou?"

"I had nothing to do with that. It is not my problem."

"Alright. When I kill Marik, I will kill you."

Marik laughed. "Spoken like a true warrior. Hmph. If only it was true. Hahaha."

Malik leaned into Marik and hugged him. "Don't lose, okay?"

"Don't worry about me my hikari. I will be fine." Marik purred into Malik's ear. Marik placed a hand on the back of Malik's head and pulled him towards his lips. Thier lips touched slightly. "Nothing will happen to me. You will see." Marik whispered. He closed his eyes and pushed his lips hard into his hikari's.

Bakura grimaced. If Marik didn't kill him, that sight would. "Are we ready?" Marik pulled away and walked towards Bakura.

"I beleive we are." Marik replied.

Bakura unshealthed his scimitar and walked towards Marik. Marik also had a scimitar. It was a slight golden color. They put their blades in an 'X' shape in the middle.

"Do you think this wise Bakura?" Marik asked in a taunting voice.

"I have nothing to lose, do I?"

**Selande:** See? Told ya there'd be Yaoi. Plz don't be mad about this chappies supreme shortness...

**Aku:** ::still munchin' on pixi stix:: yum... ::stuffs more pixi stix in her mouth::

**Bakura:** ::mouth open and twitching:: That's just disgusting. ::twitch, twitch::

**Atem:** ::still using that hotter than hot Pharoah tone:: Read and Reveiw.

**Selande:** ::faints::

**Mazra:** ::sweatdrops::


	13. Victory Means Defeat

**Selande:**I have decided to put more details into this chappie. It may get confusing, so plz bear with me.

**Bakura:** ::still laughing at the previous chappie's events::

**Selande:** This chappie might be longer... ::shrugs::

**Atem:** ::yet again in that hotter than hot Pharoah-like voice:: Selande does not own any Yugioh characters .

**Selande:** ::plugs nose trying to muffle her sigh:: ::it doesn't work and she ends up blushing::

**Aku:** ::snickers::

**Mazra:** Dear Ra, what have I done to deserve this...? ::Atem opens his mouth to explain but Mazra cuts him off:: don't answer that....

_' blah '_ = Bakura thinking in his dreams or just thinking.

_Italics = dreams_

Bakura and Marik walked around in a circle, blades crossed in the middle. Bakura smirked and forced Marik's blade away, taking the first strike. Marik was unfazed. He blocked and, taking his speed to his own advantage, took a stab at Bakura.

The attack was also blocked. They were now back in 'starting position', with their blades forming an 'X' in the middle. "You are quick Bakura. I'll give you that..."

" I commend your bravery Marik, but I will show you no mercy."

"Just as I thought.....very well. Let us continue." The fight went on. The clash of the blades were loud in the silent night air. The wind blew softly, tossing Bakura's hair around. It reminded Bakura of Egypt. When he would take on the guards single-handedly. There were differences, of course. Bakura's attire, the time period , the location and the reson in which he was fighting.

Back in Egypt he would fight for the fun of it, just because he was bored. Now he was fighting for someone he loved. He had never done that before. Ever. Not even when his entire family died out. All he cared about in those times was having fun and being rich. He had come a long way from being that naive and conceited child he once was.

There were dodging and jumping and swiping. The blades never really came in contact with the bodies, just each other and the air. Marik's speed was incredible, but Bakura was matching him. They both blocked the attacks as if they were nothing.

Marik swung at Bakura's head, but Bakura bent backwards dodging it. Bakura couldn't come up quick enough, and Marik's blade made contact with his right shoulder. Bakura was back in standing position, but his arm was gushing blood. Bakura couldn't move.

"Good bye Bakura. You did well, but not well enough." Marik stabbed Bakura in the stomach. The whole blade was in Bakura, up to the handle. Marik let go of the blade and watched Bakura. Bakura was breathing quickly, like they were hiccups.He looked down at his stomach, which was now pouring blood onto the grass, and grabbed onto the handle.

Bakura cried out in pain as he pulled the scimitar from his body. Marik turned around and started boasting to Yami and Yugi. Bakura stood up, which caused more blood to flow, and stumbled over to Marik.

"G-goodbye to y-you M-Mar-Marik." Bakura drove his own scimitar through Marik's back. Marik's eyes went wide and he looked down at his stomach. He looked up at Malik and smiled. Then his eyes closed and he fell forward.

"MARIK!!" Malik ran towards his fallen Yami and helped him into sitting position, resting him on his (Malik's) arm. "You said you'd be okay...." Malik's words were almost a whisper. "You told me you'd deal with him. ::sniff:: ...don't die Marik...I love you. Please...don't--hic-- don't die on me."

"Don..don't worry. I'll...always...be with you....my hikari....I...I know I told...you I'd be fine...but things don't always turn...out the way we want...them to.Ugh....I love you...." Malik's lavender eyes were overflowing with tears. He bent and kissed his dying Yami. He wanted to stay like that forever.

Malik brought his lips away from Marik's, so that they were just brushing against eachother. "Hang in there...you ::sniff:: are going to live Marik. ::sniff:: You are going to live." Marik coughed.

"No. Let...me go. You'll be...fine....without me....." Malik pressed his lips back into his Yami's and closed his eyes. He would whimper every so often. Marik's breathing was getting quicker. Malik just kept kissing, and Marik kissed him back with whatever strength he had.

Bakura had fallen over quite a long time ago. "Bakura! Bakura are you okay?!" Yami was over top of Bakura.

"You did great Bakura! You just wait. We'll get you to a hospital!" Yugi started to run towards a payphone.

"No! Wait...." Bakura stopped Yugi. "I...I'm going to die....thank you...Ph-Pharoah. And you too...Yugi.....

"T-tell M-Malik it had to be done.....R-Ryou....I-I see...Ryou......ugh..." Bakura stopped breathing.

Yami sighed and closed Bakura's eyes. "You did great Theif King. You did great." Yugi tried not to cry, but pretty soon tears began to flow down his cheeks.

"It's okay Yugi. He is with Ryou now. Come." Yami grabbed onto Yugi and hugged him. Yugi cried into Yami's shoulder for a while.

"A-are you sure? W-what if...what if he..?"

"Yugi. Do not think that way. He has chosen the right path." Yami kissed Yugi's forehead and stood up. "Let us call the police."

Marik was still clinging onto life. Kissing Malik with every last bit of energy he could muster. Then he stopped. Malik opened his eyes and withdrew his lips from Marik's. More tears flowed from lavender eyes and down his tanned cheeks. Marik was still alive, but barely. "Malik......I......I love you.....you must go....before ::coff,choke:: you get...caught.......goodbye..."

Malik nodded and stood. "I...I'll see you again someday Marik. I vow to." Malik ran in the opposite direction, as fast as his feet would go. He sprinted up the street, narrowly missing street signs and telephone booths. Once he got to his house he ran up the stairs into his room. Tears spilled from his eyes onto the soft fabric of his pillow.

"What is wrong my brother?" Isis had walked into the room and sat on the bed. Malik lifted his face from the dampened surface of the pillow and looked at his sister. The tears that had dried left his cheeks red and sticky.

"M-Marik is .......g-g-gone." He screamed and buried his face into the pillow once more. A confused expression spread across Isis' face.

"Marik...is gone? Where did he go?" Isis never thought that Marik would leave her brother. She knew Marik loved Malik, so why would he leave?

"NO! HE'S DEAD!! HE'S FREAKING DEAD!!!" Malik moaned in misery and placed his face firmly into the pillow. Isis swooned. She felt as though she would faint. Dead? How could he be dead?

Yugi phoned the paramedics and told them the situation. There were two dead people, males, lying in the middle of Domino Park. The paramedics did not take long to arrive. Before long there were people in blue uniforms everywhere trying to find out what had happened. Yugi and Yami refused to say that they were there at the time of the 'massacre'. (That is what the paramedics were calling it.)

"We were taking our late-night stroll and came across these two in the field. We have no clue what happened during the time of the attack." Yugi did his best to stop his voice from shaking. It didn't work that well, but Yami insisted on it being the shock of seeing two dead bodies.

Yami was not shocked with the outcome of the battle. Never once did he doubt Marik's death, nor did he doubt Bakura's. He at once knew what was going to happen when the battle began. Their movements were similar. That of precise figuring. They either had the same teacher, or they taught one another. Either way, nothing could be changed. They were both dead.

_Bakura opened his eyes. Everything was black. ' What is this place?' Bakura stood and looked around him. There were no differences in his surroundings. Just blackness. The shadowy mist covered the place, as far as the eye could see. _

_"Hello?" Bakura's voice echoed through the abysmal darkness. No reply was heard. Once again Bakura was alone. No where to go. No one to talk to. Bakura felt as though his insides were turning themselfs inside out. He thought he might implode any minute--but something inside him told him to hang on. Something told him this was not the end. _

_He then remembered the fight. The immense pain that occured when the blade made contact with his bodt. He remembered the hatred that kept him alive long enough to succeed in punturing his enemy. His downfall was his anger. He wasn't concentrating, and he only wanted revenge.He wanted to watch Marik die a slow and painful death.That was the reason Bakura lost. Did he lose?_

_Perhaps there was a reason Bakura was in this dark realm. Maybe this was hell. Or maybe he was trapped in some void in between the world and hell itself. ' Am I really dead?' Bakura didn't know what to think. If he was dead, would he really be able to see such things? Or is he alive?_

_The anger inside Bakura still burned, but there was nothing he could do. Then Bakura heard laughter--Ryou's laughter. "Ryou?!" Hope returned to Bakura's eyes._

_"Bakura? Is that you? Are you really awake after all these months?"_

**Selande:** Hmmm. I have no idea what a bishie burger is...BUT I WANTS ONE!!!! heeheeheehee!

**Mazra:** Dear Ra, she's giggling!!!

**Bakura:** Geez...I'm like some wacked up lunatic...... What?!

**Atem:** ::still in that hotter than hot Pharoah like voice:: Read and Review.


	14. Bakura comes Back

**Author's Notes:** I have decided to go back to this form instead of mini skits. Hmm. Oh well. I never really was good at doing mini skits. I am really trying to get Aku to update Divided in The Darkness...but ya. I guess I just update really fast. This fic is dedicated to meh best bud, Aku. If she hadn't loved this fic so much, and given me so much support, I wouldn't have written this much. Thanks to all of my reveiwers as well. It means a lot to me. Aku, this is for you!

**Warning:** As you all should know there is Yaoi in this fic. Not major Yaoi though.

**Disclaimer:** I am not Kazuki Takahashi, therefor I do not own any Yugioh characters.

Bakura's eyes twitched slightly. His eyes slowly opened.Everything was blurred. "Am...am I alive?" Bakura asked. His voice was a little creaky, like it hadn't been used in a while. He lazily brought his lead-weight arm up to rub his eyes.

"Ugh. I feel dead. Or....dead." Bakura sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He opened his mouth wide into a gargantuan yawn. He opened his eyes again, only to see a fairly excited Ryou in front of him.

"Ryou? Ryou, are you....really here?"

A look of confusion came across Ryou's face. "Yes, Bakura. Um, welcome back?" The look of confusion was now switched to Bakura's face.

"Where did I go?" Bakura finally noticed he was in the hospital. "How did I get here?"

Ryou sighed. "You were found in an abandoned warehouse, holding what seemed to be a 4000 to 5000 year old Egyptian scimitar. You were unconsious and barely breathing." Ryou's voice was soft and caring. The voice in which Bakura missed so much.

"How long have I been here?" Bakura wondered aloud.

"You have been here for 2 years, 3 months, 23 days and 14 hours." Ryou listed humorously.

Yami then walked through the door on Bakura's right. " And 12.32 minutes." he added.

Ryou smiled. Ryou's smile sent shivers up and down Bakura's spine. He had yearned for so long to see Ryou smile again. He almost believed it was a dream. If it was a dream, he didn't want it to end. "Can we go home now?" After all that had happened in that long 2 years, all Bakura wanted to do was go home and relax.

The doctor handed Bakura his clothes. Bakura looked at the clothes in wonder. Was this just a dream? Would it end? He shook such nonsense out of his head and forced himself to muster enough energy to put his clothes on.

Bakura walked out of the bathroom, only to be greeted by Yami. "You fought well Tomb Robber. " Bakura's eyes went wide. How did the pharoah know about that?

"How did you?" Bakura only asked half of the question.

"I told you. Believe in him. And you did. Now you are with him once more." It was then that Bakura noticed that he was talking to Prince Atem. He was dressed in the clothing of old. Bakura opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off.

"Bakura! Let's go! I have loads of stuff to tell you!!" It was Ryou.

Bakura looked in Ryou's direction. Ryou was standing down the hall with a huge smile on his face. "You are being beconed Thief King Bakura. He loves you . And you love him. Tell him. You do not want to be in the situation you were in whilst you were in the coma, do you? Go to him." Prince Atem vanished into thin air, leaving no explaination for his

Bakura ran towards Ryou, and just skidding to a stop before running into him. "I am ready Ryou. Let us go home now." Ryou smiled, and they turned towards the exit. They talked together. Talked about how much time Ryou spent beside the hospital bed, only wanting Bakura to come back.

"Back together I see? That is great Bakura. I expect you are very happy." Bakura shuddered. He knew that voice all too well. He turned his head towards the origin of the disgustingly cheery voice.

Pegasus looked down at him. "What are you doing here?!" Bakura demanded. Pegasus sighed and shook his head.

"Tut,tut. You, of all people, should know why I am here Bakura. Don't you remember? I quote ' Have you ever loved somebody so much it made you cry?' un-quote. Well, I didn't answer you then."Pegasus kept his annoying, sing-song voice.

"What is he talking about, Bakura?" Bakura shrugged off Ryou's question.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Bakura glared at Pegasus.

"Hmmm. Let's see. 'I'd sell the remnants of my soul, no matter how it burned.' Sound familiar?"

"No."

Pegasus walked over to Ryou and grabbed onto his arm. "I came here to take everything you care about away from you. Oh! Silly me! Consider this your answer to your question." Pegasus turned and walked away, dragging Ryou behind him.

"Pegasus I am going to kill your ass off if it is the last thing I do!!! ARGGH!!!" Bakura started running towards his now squeaking hikari, but was stopped by a hand that was gently placed on his shoulder.

"Do not worry Bakura. He will be safe," It was, once again, Prince Atem. "You must go after him, of course, but not in such a barbaric fashion. As long as Pegasus holds feelings for your hikari, no harm will befall him."

"If that gay ass freak so much as misplaces _one_ hair on Ryou's head I will kill him quicker than you can say Heba-sbauu!!" Bakura was clearly angry...but hey, who wouldn't be? The only person he had feelings for just got dragged away by a professional gay rapist. Wouldn't you be pissed?

"Calm down Theif King. There is no need to be angry." Prince Atem was calm, as usual. Most likely gained from the many years of discipline (sp?) needed to become a Pharoah.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! HOW THE HELL CAN I CALM DOWN?!" Bakura was seriously mad.

"Lower your voice. Do you intend to be back at the mental institute? You are the only one who can see me."

Sure enough, twelve or so people walking by were staring at him, and his outburst gained him a raised eyebrow from Joey and Tristan. Bakura got the point and lowered his voice a great deal.

"I have longed for so long to see Ryou, I finally get to and he gets taken away. How would you feel Pharoah? Tell me, I am very curious." It wasn't hard to catch the coldness in Bakura's voice.

"Go after him then. Nothing is going to happen if you stand around talking to yourself is it?" Prince Atem said, knowing all too well that Bakura would go anyway.

Bakura nodded. "That's exactly what I am going to do." Bakura sped off towards the door, not letting anyone know what was going on. He was walking so fast that his calves were starting to burn painfully, but all he cared about at that moment was Ryou.

Bakura walked to the end of the street and stopped. Something had finally dawned on him: Where did they go?

**Author's Notes:** I know my chappies are short and all...next chappie will be longer, I promise. But school starts tomorrow and by the time I get _this_ chappie on school would probably have been in for at least 3 days to a week. Ugh. I can't get over...grade 9. _Nine_ for Ra's sake. Geesh. I can't get over it. Me and Aku is in every class together. _Every single class._ I know you're probably thinking: ' They're gonna murder eachother within the first month'...but you're wrong. We won't get tired of eachother that easily. We'd have to spend 4 years or more together non-stop in order to get just a little _agitated._ Anyway, you're probably not even reading this far so I'll just continue my ranting some other time. Tomorrow maybe. Meh well.


	15. Ryou's Feelings

**Author's Notes:** Ugh. The first few days wuz fun, but now I am totally pooped! I have been waking up at 6:15 every morning and going to bed at 9:30. Note that I said _go to bed at 9:30._ I usually don't get to sleep until about 12:45 or 1:00 in the morning. Geeze! I NEED SOME FRIGGIN SLEEP!!! Well. At least Aku and I is in all classes together. I am working on a new ficcy too, so don't get to mad at me. Uhm. It _might _end up being a humor fic, a song fic, a one shot or, what I'm best at, angst. **Tip from Aku and I: Don't write a humor fic when you's in angst mode. It totally messes ya up!!** Ugh. Here's da 15th chappie. Once agan, this is for meh buddeh, Akutenshi a.k.a Aku.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yugioh characters and if I did I would give Bakura and Ryou more screen time.

Bakura turned on his heel and started walking back towards the hospital. How in the name of Ra was he going to find Ryou when he had absolutely NO idea where he was being held? It was so confusing. First Ryou is dead and then he's alive but being held captive by Pegasus. Which life was real?

Bakura hoped that this life was real, because he could kick the snot out of that faggy rich bitch and get Ryou back. In the other one, there is nothing he could do to have Ryou.

He stormed through the hospital doors in a rage so fierce it caused people to keep a few feet away from him at all costs. "Pharoah! Do you know where that gay ass fucker took Ryou?"

"You need to calm down. I don't know exactly where Pegasus took your former host, perhaps he is still on his way to that location. Ask people. I doubt any harm will come to Ryou, if that is what you are worried abut Theif King." Yami was very calm. He was actually smiling at Bakura's actions. Yami knew how people get when people that mean a lot to them got taken away.....well he also knew that Bakura would be twenty times worse.

Prince Atem walked out from one of the walls, eyes closed. There was something mystical about this man. He seemed to glow.....Atem opened his eyes and looked up at Bakura.

"Theif King. Do you remember Duelist Kingdom? Perhaps Pegasus took Ryou there." And Prince Atem dissapeared.

Bakura thought about this for a moment. That was right! Where else would he take Ryou.....his mansion perhaps. He would try the mansion first, and Pegasus would be in a world of hurt.

&%)&($%#%% Pegasus's Mansion (&%%$#(#)(&)

Bakura walked up to the gate of Pegasus' dwelling. It was gold with a huge 'P' at the top. Someone was obviously a bit conceited. Bakura walked up to the gate and ran a finger down the smooth gold bar near the middle.

"What business do you have here?" came a voice from Bakura's left. It was one of Pegasus' goons.

"I come here to see Pegasus. The business of this meeting is between me and him. Let me in."

"No need to be offended. It's my job to ask what the meaning of the visit is. Not like I ever get an answer anyway...... Go on in." The goon signalled one of the other patrollers and the gate started to open. It made a slight 'klanking' sound. Bakura walked through the parted gate and up the staircase into the mansion.

There were pictures of Pegasus everywhere. "Ra damned concieted bastard." Bakura whispered to himself. He started to walk towards the door directly in front of him, but was stopped by that disgusting voice he hated so much.

"I see I was correct about your arrival Bakura-boy. Although I thought you would have been here earlier."

Bakura turned towards the voice. Pegasus stood in the opening of one of the many doors in the mansion wearing a maroon colored robe. "Do not call me Bakura-boy. Where is Ryou?!"

"That is of no significance Bakura-boy. Would you like some wine?" Pegasus reached towards the butler's cart and withdrew a bottle of Swedish red wine (I don't know if there is such thing) and waved it at Bakura.

"It is of significance you gay ass pervert. What have you done with Ryou."

"Don't tell me you have never wanted to do stuff with Ryou. His radiant eyes sort of call out to you, don't they? His angelic features?"

"WHERE THE HELL IS RYOU?! TELL ME!!!!!"

"Calm down Bakura, you will see him in good time."

Bakura's face was turning red with rage. His body started trembling at the thought of Pegasus kissing his beautiful hikari.

"I want to know what you did to him Peggy. What did you do to my hikari?!"

Pegasus smiled. "Do you want to know in detail?"

Bakura couldn't take it anymore. He lunged at Pegasus and started beating the crap out of him. He couldn't stand the thought of Pegasus' foul hands groping his hikari.

(&%)($%(&) Ryou's Chamber)(&)$%&(&%(&

Ryou sighed. Bakura was coming for him, right? He had to, he wouldn't let anything happen to him, would he? Did Bakura even care?

"Bakura...... are you coming for me? Do you care? Why am I here? Did you want him to take me? Where are you.....?" Ryou whispered to himself. He was so confused. Was this a test of some sort? Did he have to get himself out of this mess? Was Bakura just trying to get rid of him, after how much he had worried when Bakura was in the coma?

"Bakura.... do I love you for nothing......?"

**Author's Notes:** Wow. I didn't expect this chappie to end like that. Ummmmm. I did it in 21 mins, so don't be mad at its shortness and sloppyness. There will probably be two more chappies. Maybe one more. I would like to thank all of the people who read and reveiwed my story. Expescially Aku (TaleneIsMyYami). I don't mean for this to sound like sappy or anything, but if it wasn't for you I would have given up a long time ago. There may be two short chappies, or one massive chappie left. I haven't decided yet. I will try and update soon.


	16. MAJOR LEMON!

**Author's Notes:** This will probably be the last chappie. I don't know yet. I hope you enjoyed my story and all. I don't know why you'd read it this far if you don't, but I do some weird stuff too. Hum.... here is the 16th chapter of Cold Hearted Killer. Enjoy. Oh, and Aku, I wasn't role-playing when I wrote this story. Just so you know. If I was it would be pretty odd......_EXTREMELY ODD._

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any Yugioh characters. If I did I definately wouldn't be working on this right now, would I?

**Warning:** You MUST heed this warning! I have changed this story to 'R' rated, because it has lemon in it. If you do not want your virgin eyes burnt, it is highly recommended that you don't read this chappie. Thank You. And when I say lemony I mean **LEMONY!!!**

Ryou sat on the edge of his bed in the chambers in which he was being held captive. "Bakura.....why would you come? I am nothing more than a host to you. I am too plain for you to like. Why did I ever hope...?" Ryou sighed deeply.

"You hoped because you are in love." Ryou was startled by the voice. He hadn't heard that voice since Bakura woke up. He turned his head to see Prince Atem standing beside him. Ryou moved his whole body to give respect to the Pharoah.

"Prince Atem, how did you get in here?" Ryou asked.

"How I got in here has no significance to this situation Ryou." Prince Atem's voice remained kind.

"Why are you here....Prince Atem?" Ryou's eyes were filled with curiosity.

"I am here to help you, as I have helped you before. He is coming for you Ryou, do not doubt him."

Ryou's eyes twitched slightly and his heart started beating a little faster_ ' He **is **coming for me.'_ Thought Ryou. He was instantly filled with joy.

"Prince Atem......he is coming for me?" He had to make sure.

Prince Atem smiled. "Indeed, Ryou. He is trying his hardest to get here, to you. You love him, so don't lose faith in him. He never lost faith in you."

"What do you mean?" Confusement came across Ryou's angelic face.

"You will see soon Ryou. You will see soon." And with that Prince Atem disappeared. Leaving Ryou to contend with his thoughts.

Bakura stood up, breathing heavily. "I will ask you one more time. Where did you take Ryou?"

Pegasus had a cut under his right eye and his lip was swollen and bleeding. "He is in the far chamber in the back of the mansion. You will not get there so easily though, there are traps everywhere.Hehehe. Go on. Go look for him." It was amazing how Pegasus could keep that annoying, sweet voice, even with his lips the size of both his hands.

Bakura turned around at started walking towards the first hallway. He walked down quickly, paying no attention to his surroundings. He soon realized what it was Pegasus had meant, for before he knew it he was falling down a black tunnel-like space.

He landed with a thud on the cold brick floor. He had no idea how many floors he fell down, but he did know one thing: he was lost.

"Dammit." He stood up and brushed himself off. It looked like he was in the basement. It was dark and dusty. There was a wine rack on the far wall, close to a set of stairs. Bakura walked around the basement, but didn't find anything unnatural--except the female undergarments, and Bakura seriously did **not** want to think about that. ::shudders::

Bakura walked up the wooden staircase. It made a deathly creaking sound every second step. He got to the opening and looked out. There was a huge German Shepard patrolling the hall. The only way for Bakura to find Ryou was to get by that dog. Bakura stepped out of the door and started walking towards the dog.

German Shepards have great noses and their hearing capabilities are spectacular. Unfortunately for this dog, Bakura was determined and wasn't going to let anything stop him from getting to Ryou. Nothing. The dog almost instantly noticed Bakura and started running towards him, barking.

Bakura put his hand in front of him and black shadows started streaming from his palm. "I send you to the black void of the Shadow Realm, mutt!" The blackness of the shadows flew from Bakura's hand and greedily swallowed the dog before it vanished. Bakura didn't bother to wonder why his shadow magic decided to work finally after 10 years. He just started walking down the hall.

There was a door at the end of the hall. It was dark brown with a black ankh in the middle. "Hmmm. Perhaps this is it..." Bakura walked through the door, only to find and obstacle course.

"Great..... just what I need. My body isn't as agile as it once was..." Bakura grabbed onto a rope that hung close to his head and swung across the gap in the floor. "They are making this too easy. I'm not called Theif King Bakura for nothing...hehehe."

He got on the bridge to cross the water, and a bunch of spears came flying out of the wall. Bakura dodged all but one. It slashed his left arm open. Bakura screamed in pain and went down to one leg. "I will show no weakness." He said as he stood and walked into the door opposite the one he had entered.

Bakura held onto the wound as he walked. Blood had started to trickle over his fingers and he started to sway a bit, but he would not give up.Bakura shivered. He had a feeling someone, or something was watching him.

"I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE UP PEGASUS! I REFUSE TO!!" Bakura was always right when he had the feeling someone was watching him, and he knew it was that fruity bastard that took Ryou away from him.

Pegasus' Security Room

"Hmm. I have underestimated Bakura's love for this boy. Splendid. It will be amusing to watch them reunite only to see eachother die." Pegasus smiled at his brilliant plan.

Back With Bakura

Bakura had made it through four more obstacles, getting injured in each task. His leg was now bleeding steadily and his left arm was now broken and bleeding. He was staggering instead of walking, due to his sprained ankle.

"I...will...help you.....Ryou.... I'm c-coming Ryou....hold on... ITAI!!!" He had just rolled his sprained ankle in a hole 1cm deep.

Ryou's Room

Ryou stood and walked over to the door. He could have sworn he just heard Bakura. "Bakura?! Bakura?! Is that you?!"

Back With Bakura

Bakura hung his head in fatigue. But when he heard Ryou's voice, all fatigue left him and he looked up. Bakura's face was wet with perspiration from the pain he was experiancing. "Ryou.....R-RYOU!!" He started hobbling towards the door in which Ryou's voice had come from.

Ryou emerged from the door and seen Bakura. "Bakura, you're hurt!" Bakura sighed with relief. Ryou was ok. That's all he wanted. Now he seen that Ryou was safe, he decided to let the pain take over him, and he collapsed onto the cold cement floor, which didn't do too good on the broken arm.

Ryou ran over to Bakura and helped him get to his feet. Bakura, who normally wouldn't accept help from anyone, leaned on Ryou and started limping off towards the door Ryou came out of.

"Are you sure you're ok Bakura?" Ryou sat Bakura on the bed and sat beside him. "You're bleeding. We need a doctor." Ryou had gotten some of Bakura's blood on his shirt and on his pantlegs when he helped him.

"N-no. Ryou. I don't need a .....D-doctor. You. A-are you ok? Did that bastard touch you?" Bakura was having problems speaking, what with his heavy breathing and all.

"No Bakura...why do you ask?" Ryou had that tone of worry in his voice. Bakura missed Ryou's voice so much. So very much.

"You have blood on your clothes...."

"It's your blood Bakura." Bakura smiled, a pure smile. A smile that came directly from the heart.

Pegasus walked into the room and stood in front of the reuniting Bakurae.

"You have passed my test Theif King. Very good." Pegasus then was engulfed in shadowy smoke. When the cloud disappeared, Prince Atem was standing in Pegasus' place.

"You have prooved you will do anything for the safety of your host. I apologize for all of the confusion and pain you have encountered. I will be leaving now. You shouldn't come across Maxamillion Pegasus, unless you seek him out."

"Why....Prince Atem, please explain it to me." Ryou asked

"I had to see what the Thief King's true feelings were. I gained Pegasus' identity so I could watch you closer. I have set up all of these tests because you kept your feelings hidden for over 3000 years. I, naturally, became curious."

"All of this happened...b-because of your c-curiosity?!"

"Your injuries will be healed momentarily. I never meant to cause you such pain, Bakura. No one else shall know your secret unless you tell them. You must decide what to do. I will give you two choices. You may stay here and live a mortal life, or you can be placed back into the Sennen ring and be buried deep in the sands of Egypt until someone finds you."

_' Does Ryou want me here? It would probably be better to leave him. He doesn't need the problems. He won't love me back. How could he?'_

"I....I will go back...to the Sennen ring."

Atem's eyes went wide. He was only trying to get Bakura to tell Ryou how much he loved him...he didn't think he would actually choose the Sennen ring option. Ryou's face fell. Why did Bakura want to leave him? He was right...Bakura didn't like him. He just thought of him as a former host, nothing more. How could he have been so stupid? Believing Bakura actually loved him? Believing that Bakura _could_ love him?

"Bakura....why do you want to go?" Ryou's voice was sad and no longer had its usual radiance.

"It would be better, wouldn't it? I am just a burden. I get in trouble a lot, and that would drag you down."

"Isn't that why I am here? To get you out of trouble?"

Atem smiled and vanished without a trace. Bakura and Ryou ended up in their house. Everything was just an illusioin. To test the love each Bakurae had for each other. Clearly they had a lot.

"I don't...want you to go....Bakura."

Bakura's eyes widened a little. Was it possible Ryou liked him....just a little?

"Ryou. I...have to tell you something............ I....this past while..... when we were in the illusion....I thought of something...."

Ryou's eyes lightened up and happiness spread over his face. "What is it Bakura?" The happy tone was back in his voice.

Ryou's accent sent shivers down Bakura's spine. Bakura looked up into Ryou's exquisite, chocolate-brown eyes and felt electricity run through his enire body. He really was in love with this boy, but he couldn't tell him that yet. He couldn't bring himself to.

"I am _really_.......hungry."

Ryou's eyes saddened, but then he started laughing. He soon found he couldn't_stop_ laughing.

"You-you're hung-hungry?! Hahahaha! Hungry? Hehehe! I'l go make y-y-y-y-ou something to eat th-th-th-then...Hehehehe!"

"What's so funny?"

Ryou went down and started cooking, while Bakura sat at the table. Bakura found he couldn't stop looking at his host. The way he moved and stood were enticing. His voice would turn Bakura to Jell-o every time he spoke.

Under all of Ryou's happiness, he was actually hurting. Bakura hated him. He had to. Why else would he keep avoiding eye-contact with him?

"Ryou?"

Ryou put on a smile before he turned around. "Yes Bakura?"

"Is it ready yet?"

"Is food all you think about?!" Ryou hadn't meant to say that.

Bakura was shocked at Ryou's mad tone. It was something Bakura had never heard from Ryou befoer. Ever._' No. I think of you every minute of the day. I love your smile and your voice. I love **you**.'_ Bakura _wanted_ to say that, but he couldn't. What came out was: "Yeah, pretty much."

_' There's the proof'_ Ryou thought _' He hates me.'_ Ryou smiled and turned around and continued cooking the food. He tried to keep the tears in, but he couldn't. Within seconds tears started rolling down Ryou's creamy white cheeks and onto his shirt. Before long his nose started running and he starting sniffing.

Ryou quickly dished up Bakura's plate and set it in front of his Yami. He bowed slightly. "Enjoy." His voice was sad and hurt. He ran upstairs keeping his eyes hidden from Bakura. If Bakura seen him crying, he would think even less of him.

Bakura looked back in the direction Ryou had run. All of his wounds were healed by this time.Bakura decided Ryou needed a little time alone, so he scarfed down his food and ate a strawberry tart before going to cheer Ryou up.

Bakura walked up to Ryou's door and put his ear to the door. Suddenly it felt like someone had just stabbed him in the gut. Ryou wasn't just crying, he was _sobbing_. Bakura knocked on the door.

"Ryou? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing! Please, leave me alone...." Ryou's crying was going to kill Bakura. Bakura walked into Ryou's room and sat on the end of the bed.

Ryou's face was buried in his pillows. Bakura started rubbing Ryou's back. "Ryou, tell me what's wrong." His words came out a little sharper that he had meant for them to.

Ryou rolled to the other side of the bed. "Leave me alone!"

"Ryou.....what's wrong? Tell me. I need to know."

Ryou sat up and faced Bakura. "You want to know what's wrong?! I'll tell you what's wrong! You! You hate me! I have loved you for so long. I am so stupid! Stupid, stupid, STUPID!!" He turned around and cried into his hands.

Bakura was shocked. It was the total opposite of what he thought. Total opposite. "You aren't stupid."

"Yes I am!" Ryou's voice was a little muffled because his face was in his hands.

"Ryou....I..............I love you. I have loved you for the longest time. Nothing is going to change it. Nothing."

**(A/N: This is about the start of the lemon, so if you wish to skip it you can)**

Ryou's eyes went wide and he took his hands away from his face. His stomach was doing sommersaults. Bakura cared for him. "Bakura....I'm..." Bakura put his finger on Ryou's lips.

"Shhhh. Ryou. There is no need for talking." Bakura whispered so only Ryou could hear it. Bakura wiped away the tears that were still on Ryou's cheeks and pushed some of Ryou's hair behind his ear. (Ryou's ear)

Bakura ran his finger along Ryou's jawbone, giving Ryou goosebumps, and lightly grasped Ryou's chin. He smiled. A real smile, full of emotion. He leaned in and crushed his lips against his hikari's. Ryou didn't respond right away. Bakura had taken him by surprise.

Ryou placed his hands on Bakura's back and began to kiss him back. Within seconds they had to stop to breathe. "I love.... you Bakura."

Bakura felt his stomach turn inside out. He had wanted to hear Ryou say that, but he never thought it would happen. "I love you ...too my.... hikari." He leaned in and started to kiss Ryou again. Ryou opened his mouth to let out an invouluntary sigh, granting access to Bakura. Ryou moaned as Bakura's tounge explored his former host's mouth.

Bakura took his tounge out of his hikari's mouth so he could breathe. Both Bakurae were gasping for air. Bakura pushed Ryou back onto the bed. Ryou didn't stop him, or complain. Bakura mounted Ryou, sitting on his thighs. Bakura leaned forward and kissed Ryou while he proceeded to take his shirt of. He stopped kissing Ryou long enough to slip the shirt over his hikari's head. Once the shirt was off of Ryou he began to kiss down his stomach.

Ryou moaned and arched his back as Bakura slid his tounge into his navel. Bakura sat up and took off his shirt, exposing his muscular torso. Both Bakurae were still gasping to get the air back into their lungs. Bakura stuck his tounge back into Ryou's navel and started to unbutton his jeans. (Ryou's) Ryou was stroking Bakura's silky, silvery-white hair that was so like yet unlike his own.

Bakura slid off Ryou's jeans and started kissing his inner thigh. Bakura licked Ryou's inner thigh, just centimeters away from where Ryou really wanted it. "Bakuraaa!" Ryou half moaned half whined. Bakura slid off Ryou's boxers, revealing his erection. Bakura started kissing around Ryou's erect penis, making Ryou moan.

"Please, Bakura. Please....... please Bakura!"

"Please what, my impassioned hikari?"

Bakura started to kiss Ryou's lower stomach. "Please, Theif King! Please!"

Bakura kissed Ryou's soft lips, extracting yet another moan from him. "I am almost pitying you......"

"Bakuraaaaa! P-p-please! I.....I am yours!"

This caught Bakura's attention. "You are mine?"

"Yes.....for...forever."

"And how long is forever, my vessel?"

"Until....the end of t-time....."

Bakura took accepted this offer and kissed down Ryou's stomach, stopping right before Ryou's tingling gentialia. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!!"

With that Bakura took Ryou in his mouth. Ryou grabbed onto the bed's sheets, bucking every once and a while. Ryou gasped as he ejaculated into Bakura's waiting mouth. He trembled as he felt every last bit of moisture hungrily licked up.

Bakura sat up on Ryou's thighs once more. They were both breathing rapidly. Ryou reached out and un-zipped Bakura's pants. His eyes went wide at his boldness, but he did not stop. He slid Bakura's pants down to his knees. Bakura straightened his legs so Ryou could take them off.

Ryou took off the pants and threw them to the floor. Then, with trembling hands, he grabbed on to the elastic part of Bakura's boxers and started to slowly pull them down. Bakura grabbed onto Ryou's hands, stopping the boxers right before his sexual organ could be revealed. (Don't mind meh weird words)

Bakura slid Ryou's hands onto the crotch area of the boxers. Ryou felt the hardness of Bakura. Ryou began to rub methodically, making Bakura tremble. Bakura moaned and smiled. "You are quite talented R-Ryou."

Ryou smiled and pulled the boxers off. Ryou didn't wait any longer, he took Bakura in his mouth. Bakura grabbed onto the sheets surrounding him and moaned at the feeling of Ryou's tounge sucking and licking repeatedly. Ryou's eyes went wide when Bakura gave up and ejaculated into his mouth.

Bakura couldn't take it anymore. He flipped Ryou over and penetrated him. Ryou moaned and groaned as Bakura thrusted in and out over and over again. After a while Bakura rolled off and layed on his back. He pulled the covers up and layed there trying to catch his breath.

Bakura looked over at Ryou, who was totally exhausted. Ryou's face was shining with perspiration. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open, trying to get the air back into his lungs. Bakura decided that Ryou was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his entire life. He leaned over and kissed Ryou. He was happy. He wouldn't change anything.

**(A/N: This is about the end of the lemon, so if you skipped it you can start reading again.)**

Bakura woke up in the morning with Ryou laying on his chest. He looked so peaceful, angelic really. Bakura brushed Ryou's hair out of his face, casing Ryou to moan and then yawn. Ryou brought his hand up and rubbed his eyes.

Bakura looked down at his beautiful hikari. He realized something: this was HIS hikari. HIS Ryou. No one else's. Just his.

Ryou opened his eyes and looked at Bakura. He flushed. "What's wrong Ryou?"

"I-it's just that I...I can't believe I...oh geeze...."

There was about five minutes of silence where Ryou and Bakura just enjoyed being in eachother's presence. The silence was finally broken by Ryou.

"Bakura?"

"Mmmm?"

"My throat hurts......hehehe." They both started laughing.

"I wonder why?" Bakura's voice was dripping in sarcasm.

Ryou stretched up and kissed Bakura.

"I love you Bakura."

"I love you too Ryou. I love you too."

They spent the rest of the day in complete solace.

** ::END::**

**Author's Notes:**O.o OO I am totally disturbed. I never thought I could write something like.......THAT! Geeze....I feel vandilized.....HOLY RA!!! I don't think I'll ever write another lemon ficcy.....I feel so gross...

I hope you liked meh story and I would like to thank everyone who reveiwed. I would like to give a special thanks to Aku-chan, who stuck with me through it all. I feel like I am in a soap opera or something. Thanks!

**Ja ne!!**


End file.
